


Roses and Repercussions

by cassifras



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Lemon/Smut, Meet-Cute, Nothing extreme!, Overall cute story, Reminiscent Adrienette, after 5 years, cute fluff, ny special references, season 3 references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassifras/pseuds/cassifras
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng finally confesses her love for Adrien Agreste... moments before leaving to travel with her grandma Gina in the US, thousands of miles away. Dumbfounded, Adrien decides to wait for her to come back, in order to return her feelings.Five years later, Marinette comes home. She's matured, physically and mentally. Excited to be back in Paris for good, she visits an old café out of nostalgia... and that's when she sees him. Adrien Agreste. The boy (now a man) she confessed her love to. They talk, trying to avoid the event from the past. ANYTHING to avoid the event. Instead, Adrien makes a bad impression. In an attempt to rekindle, he gives her roses, causing her to warm up. Although Marinette doesn't know it... she's in for a ride.Because when Adrien finds out Marinette's secret and sees that there's another man chasing after her as well, those feelings strengthen. It all makes sense to him now... but another man is fighting for the same thing. Would Adrien go as far as revealing himself just to win her heart back, and to prevent the man from winning? Will he be prepared for the repercussions? Or would he remain, in the name of the Miraculous?...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Felicity Zill, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Javis Medela
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	1. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction! I've had this idea in my head for a while, but it's still a work-in-progress. This chapter is more of a "what happened prior to Marinette leaving", that way you guys aren't confused! 
> 
> New things are coming to me all the time, and I hope you guys can stay with me along the way. Please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not hate. Since this is my first fanfiction, please be nice. Leave kudos or comments that'll help me grow! I will really appreciate it. If you guys like this, please show me that you do! I tend to lose motivation easily, so your thoughts will help me with that! Again, keep in mind that this is my first fic! If you see grammatical errors (punctuation, words, etc.) that will help better the story writing, feel free to tell me. Thank you so much for clicking on this fanfic! Enjoy!
> 
> -C

The wind was restless at Françoise Dupont High School. Everyone had just got back from a two-week break, something about “teachers needing a vacation”. Being trapped inside his house—other than Nino coming over for some games—was overall boring. He thought such a break would be fun and exciting, but it was the complete opposite. After two entire weeks of piano lessons, fencing, and Chinese, Adrien was burnt out. So when school started again, the air was different. Not just the immense wind, but the aura.

Nino met beside him as Adrien got out of his car. A wave from his bodyguard was all he needed to shut the door. He was finally back at school, finally able to do something other than study. Finally able to socialize. But as he was walking next to his best friend, a part of his day felt missing. He felt as if something was off, although he didn’t know what it was yet.

“Dude! Chill with the grip!” Nino snorted, holding onto his cap for dear life. It snapped the boy’s reverie. Adrien had been holding onto his arm for a while now, his grip increasing in strength as the wind blew his already-messy hair in different directions. 

“Sorry,” his hands part from Nino’s arm, and a rough wind strikes him, sending him backward as if someone had shoved him. He reached out for Nino, who seemed to have a mischievous smile plastered on his face. “Nino! Help-”

 _UMPH!_ A soft and light, _something_ prevented Adrien’s injury. Glad to be okay, he gets up, oblivious. The look on Nino’s face shifts into concern, shock, worry. He lets go of his cap to cover his mouth. Utter shock.

“Marinette!” Two voices call in unison, although they’re completely different pitches. As he turns around, it dawns on him. _I just fell on Marinette._ The blue-haired boy gets there first, followed by Alya. _Luka?_

“Mari! Are you okay?” Luka kneels to the wheezing girl, worry oozing out of him. Concern strikes everyone, yet Adrien stands, frozen. _Mari?_

Luka helps Marinette up and gets a hug in return. Adrien erupts into shock, the sight in front of him leaving him empty. _Since when did they get so close?_

A nimble voice begins, “Wow! That hurt. It really really hurt,” her small hands rub a spot on her back. Two hands—Luka’s hands—join hers, rubbing the curve in her lower back for her instead, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth. 

“You okay?” He asks again, removing his hands.

“Yeah, thanks. You should go now, don’t want to be late!” A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. _Late for what?_

“You should take your own advice, Mari.” He chuckles, patting her shoulder.

By now the students who once stopped to look hurry inside, rushing to get out of the wind. A million thoughts race through Adrien’s head, making it throb in confusion.

“Come, on, Marinette! You’re going to be late... again!” Alya is at the top of the stairs, motioning for her to come inside, to escape the horrible weather.

“Coming!” Marinette responds, kissing Luka on the cheek. “Thanks, Luka. Don’t forget, okay?” A glance from her eyes makes Luka’s glance back, too, as if they had an entire conversation. A sneaky one; one that didn’t include Adrien. 

Marinette runs up the stairs, before turning her back to wave to him once again. Luka waves, then starts down the street, hands in his denim pockets.

When everyone is inside, Adrien finally moves. An unfamiliar feeling settles in his stomach. _So that’s what was off._

—————

Adrien enters the classroom, looking immediately at Marinette. She’s wearing her hair down, which adds to the “new aura”.

Intrusive thoughts roam his mind, and he tells himself to stop. Something is up with him today, that same feeling still rooted in his stomach. Usually, in the mornings, Marinette would be there. Either a wave or a stumble; the usual fall. Not this morning. Instead, _he_ was the one to fall. On her! Everything was twisted, and he didn’t like one bit of it. 

He didn’t know why he missed her clumsiness. It was usually just a hassle for him. But it was always different. Whenever she turned red speaking to him or fell—literally—for him, it would always bring a sense of comfort. Something to look forward to. _Except that it was destroyed by that-_

“Hey, Adrien!” His head snaps up, relief pouring into him. _Marinette. Wait, no! Stop that! Marinette is just a friend, a-and Ladybug! Your heart belongs to Ladybug, not some friend… although-_ “Adrien!” she calls again. 

“Yes?” He makes his way over to his seat next to Nino’s, then looks behind to meet her gaze.

“Alya can’t decide, and Nino is too busy,” he _is_ busy, his phone under his desk running some game, “so, you’re my last option.”

“F-for what?” His face warms into a delicate shade of pink. Something is off yet again. The flush that once took over her face when they talked has gone. The stutter that once broke her sentences has vanished. The overall clumsiness in her has disappeared, and it left him behind to take it over. 

“Well. So I’m doing this thing later, and- anyway! Where would you go if you were on a date?” Her words struck through him. The Marinette two weeks ago could never ask him something so, something so… romantic. His face pales into a white as he recalls a certain person’s hands on her lower back. A kiss on the cheek. A wave goodbye. _She’s asking me about a date location for her and Luka?_

Marinette watches as his face sinks. Something has been up with him today. First, he falls on her. Second, he doesn’t apologize. Third, he can’t talk straight. He’s definitely changed. But she couldn’t blame him because she changed too.

A couple of weeks ago, she finally realized the answer to the never-ending heartache she’s been experiencing. Yes, that heartache. The heartache for Adrien Agreste. Supermodel and son of Gabriel Agreste, the one-and-only fashion icon. 

It was only a call from Alya that made her realize that the thing she’d been fighting for since she was fourteen wasn’t worth it. Now, she was 18, along with the rest of her _friends_.

_Ahh,_ the words _‘She’s just a friend’._ The phrase carved into her heart. But now, Adrien was ‘just a friend’ to her. Nothing more. And it took a while to heal, but for what it’s worth, she finally learned. The bitterness in her heart didn’t care for such time-wasting things anymore. She had better things to look after. Like Paris. 

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

_“Honestly, Marinette. You could do so much better.” Alya heaved a sigh that Marinette could feel through her phone. The disappointment made her whimper._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Oh, come on! You know what I mean! It’s time to get over that bag of oblivious shit and move on.” Marinette gasped at her response. Usually, Alya would tell her to keep going, to never give up on him. But after four years, Marinette finally gave it a second thought._

_As her eyes wandered to the pictures on her wall of Adrien, a feeling of hopelessness sprouted. Alya’s cough breaks the silence on both ends._

_“So?” Alya questioned, wondering if she was even there. A sad awareness hit her, and she gave up._

_“You’re right. I should stop chasing. It hurts. I think I might die of heartbreak if I keep doing this. Y-you’re right. H-he’ll never see me as more than a,” a hiccup in her voice did it for her, “a friend.” The lump in her throat finally reached the surface, and tears poured. Never-ending weeping for the hopeless girl._

_“It’s okay, Marinette! Don’t cry over him!” Alya exclaimed. Marinette’s pink Kwami emerged from under her blankets, where she’d been sleeping for over an hour now. Her crying must’ve woken her up. Tikki flies next to her phone to hear the conversation. The pink creature’s face contorts into concern._

_“I’m the most useless friend ever. I’m such a shitty friend. B-because if I was a good friend maybe there’d be a chance i-in heaven that he would see me. Actually, see me. Maybe if I were important enough, he’d-he’d,” the slight touch of Tikki’s little hands on Marinette’s cheek made her break out into a sob once again._

_The rest was done. A wound stitched shut; a part of her closed forever. She was officially over Adrien Agreste._

**PRESENT**

The whole thing seemed so stupid at this point. Now, looking back, her obsessiveness with him disgusted her. She _was_ fourteen, but even then, she thought she’d be able to see how dumb it was. Her heart forgot the feeling. He was a mere fly in her garden of flowers. Plus, she found someone better to be around.

Marinette’s countenance changed. She was impatient. _Answer the damn question, already!_

She felt bad about this abrupt change in her personality, but it was for the better. Alya was keen on the new her, and that’s all she needed to proceed with it. This more confident and forward Marinette resembled her second half. _Ladybug._ She hid it well, although it shone in her, reflected in her talking. She liked it this way. She was more chatty, less shy, and could put things in place. It felt good to have your voice heard.

“So?” Marinette stopped her reflections and asked the frozen boy again. “Where would you go on a date?” Adrien returned from his shock.

“Erm— _Cafe De Flore._ ” 

“See, Alya!” Marinette laughed playfully, and Alya raised her brow to hint at something. 

“Ahem, if I may? W-what are you asking for?” Adrien sat still, curiosity burning through him. It was never like him to be so intrusive, but with such… _things_ that have happened today, he couldn’t help it.

“Oh! She’s going on a date with Luka! Y’know? Luka Couffaine?” Alya snickered. He froze. He didn’t know why he was so bothered, it’s not like he had any place to argue about some date. But despite the lack of place, it still shook him. That feeling once more shook his insides, green coursing through every vein. _Is this envy? Am I jealous? No, that can’t be. Ladybug! Think of Ladybug! Although Ladybug, too, has been acting weird._

“Oh, shush!” She’s gone pink now, the flush taking over her entire body. That unsettling feeling only grew stronger within Adrien. 

“So is that what he couldn’t forget?” He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Realization quickly surged through him. But before Marinette could react, Ms. Bustier walked in.

He turned around, giving himself an inner smack to the head.

Marinette heard—very well—what he had said. The love she once had for him, although it diminished, was in the negatives. _Why is he being so rude?_

The remark, followed by a scoff, irritated her. Something must’ve changed him over the break because it was annoying the _hell_ out of her. 

“He seems… off,” Alya nudged her while whispering into her ear. Although Ms. Bustier had walked in, people were still chatting, including Adrien and Nino. Alya didn’t give a damn about Adrien, even though he was her boyfriend’s best friend. He was still incompetent to her. No one, no one at all, breaks Marinette’s heart without Alya there.

—————

The class went by fast: Adrien taking quick glances over to Marinette, only to find her eyes on the teacher. It’s not like he was _sad_ that she wasn’t looking at him. He just felt empty, knowing her eyes weren’t glued to him like usual. 

He sighed, turning back to face Ms. Bustier.

“Okay, class! Are you guys excited for graduation?!” She hollered, the class cheering in response. 

_Ugh, don’t remind me._ Graduation was on Friday, at the end of the week. Adrien was not ready to leave school, only to work for his dad and model for the rest of his life… _boring life._ He would miss seeing everyone at school every day.

After class, Adrien packed up his things and was heading out the door, until Alya stopped him. Marinette had already gone—probably even left the school to meet with Luka by now.

“Hold on, stalker,” Her grip on his arm didn’t hurt but was quite uncomfortable. He gulped loud. Too loud for his own good. 

Alya had always been intimidating to him, even if she had a good day. Today, he assumed, was just a “hate on Adrien” kind of day.

“Y-yes?...” Ms. Bustier had closed the door, and it was only the two of them in the hallway now. 

“Listen here, bud. I’ve seen you looking at Marinette in class. Well— _today_ I’ve seen you looking at Marinette in class. What are you up to, huh?” She only hardened her grip. _I swear, she’s going to leave a bruise._ She leaned in closer, noses only half a centimeter away. Too close for comfort. Her intensifying glare turned Adrien’s face red hot, forcing him to avert his eyes.

“W-what do you mean? I-I’m not p-planning anything!” He tried to pull away from her grip, only for it to press deeper into his skin. 

“Hm,” her glare ate at his very soul. It was as if they were searching for something. Something like confirmation, something like he was being truthful. 

“I swear!”

“Then why exactly were you _gawking_ at her?” Gawking? Adrien wasn’t sure if he was _gawking._

“Look, I don’t know what you mean, but I-I wasn’t looking at her. Anyway, I have to go. I might be late for a photo shoot.”

Her grip finally fell, a red imprint left on his arm. As he was about to leave, Alya spoke once again. _C’mon! Don’t scold me any further-_

“You know she’s moving, right?” Adrien stopped dead in his tracks, turning once again to face Alya, an unfamiliar look on her face. Sadness, defeat. As if she can’t do anything—which she can’t—to stop it from happening.

“She’s moving?” Adrien’s face went pale. It’s not like he _knew_ her well, so he didn’t know why he felt so distraught. _We’re all 18 now… maybe she’s moving out of her parent’s house? Hmmm… her parents wouldn’t kick her out, would they? Unless. Unless she_ **_wanted_ ** _to move?_

“Y-yeah. She’s moving.” It was Alya’s turn to stutter.

“How long?” He asked, knowing he didn’t want an answer.

“Fi—” her lips pursed together, holding in the flood that was about to break the dam. “Five years.”

Adrien dropped his bag, an unknown feeling submerging him.

—————

“So why are we here?” Luka smiled that beautiful smile as they sat down in _Cafe de Flore._ Luka and Marinette weren’t dating. So it was a shock when Alya had made it seem that way. Granted, the question she had asked Adrien was for Nino and Alya since Alya couldn’t decide for herself, but because he had actually answered, she took it up, anyway.

Although Luka was an amazing person and a great friend—plus, he admitted his feelings toward her...—she couldn’t bring herself to love him like she thought she would. She _did_ like him for a little while, though, while she loved Adrien. It was a flustering time that was soon to end. Now, they just hung out. As friends, of course. They got close over the two weeks: eating out, playing some music, and going to concerts together. It was flowering into a strong friendship, one she felt safe being in.

“Erm- well,” she sighed. She hated seeing Luka so worried, and she hated breaking the news.

“Well?”

“Whew! Okay,” she hesitated, “I’m moving.”

Luka’s mouth gaped open slightly before closing again. Instead, he smiled, placing a hand on hers. She gasped at the contact, but not in that way. Was he really not mad? Sad? Anything? She didn’t expect him to be, but this was new. When she told Alya, she had cried for hours on end. 

“Th-that’s it?” She met his eyes. Warmth and forgiveness filled them.

“Why would I be mad?” He let her hands go to put his arms behind his head, relaxing into the seat.

“I don’t know.” Her face flushed with embarrassment. She was expecting something more severe. However, she loved being able to get the weight off her shoulders, so she didn’t mind.

“Where are you moving to?” He took a sip of his coffee.

“It’s complicated.” 

“Try me.” At this Marinette giggled, a smile spreading across Luka’s face. They were truly best friends now.

“Well. You know my grandma right?” She asked. Luka stopped to think for a moment, before remembering. 

“Yeah! Gina, right? Didn’t she…”

“...turn into Befana? Yeah, I know.” Marinette still felt guilty about it. She had left her grandma in the dark to hang out with her friends. She didn’t have the guts to tell the truth to her, resulting in her grandma turning into Befana. It was a while ago, but it still haunts her.

“Okay, continue.” Luka ushered.

“She loves to travel, right?” Luka nods, “so she invited us to travel with her to the U.S.,” Luka lights up into a smile. 

“The United States? That’s awesome, Mari! I bet you could look at some cool fashion there,” he exclaimed.

“You’re right! I’m super stoked, but the thing is… we’ll be there for a while. Like, a _while while._ ” Luka’s eyebrows go up, asking the question for him. “Like _5 years,_ _while while._ ” He spits out his coffee, tiny droplets of brown falling on their table. Other people in the cafe turn their heads to them, forming awkward faces as they turn back. Marinette kicks him under the table, a grunt in reaction.

“Ow! Sorry!” He whisper-shouts. “But five years! You’ll be,” he pauses, an aghast expression widening his eyes, “twenty-three! Marinette, you’ll be half-way to thirty when you come back! Do you realize how long that is?” He’s still frozen, holding his coffee cup in his hand. 

Marinette hadn’t thought of it that way. She’d be 23, as well as the rest of her friends. They’d be actual adults! She couldn’t fathom it: how much Alya would grow in that time-span, how much she’d miss. Hell, they’d be in the _future,_ considering the time difference! 

“Y-yes.” She shuddered, the thought creeping down her spine.

“So what are you going to do? Just travel?” 

“Exactly. I’m gonna see Florida, California, even Alaska!” They chuckle together, loosening the tension of the moment.

“Brr!” he set down his mug, finally, “Will you be doing school?” 

Luckily, Marinette and her parents had already figured this part out. She didn’t care if she started college later than her friends, as long as she started it. Her mom was okay if she started it one year after they moved back, so Marinette went along with that plan. It didn’t bug her, being a college freshman at 24. _Don’t other people go back to school late?_

“I’m moving a week after graduation, so I won’t be able to attend here. I’ll continue school when I come back. So… at twenty-four?”

“You’re gonna be going back to school at twenty-four? Wow, Mari, you are one dedicated person!” He smiled. 

The rest of the hangout was coffee and desserts, chat and laughs. Marinette would really miss this. She would be gone for 5 years; 5 years without Paris… _Wait. FIVE YEARS WITHOUT PARIS?!_

Marinette gasped, shooting up from her seat. 

“Are you alright?” Luka asked worriedly as he got up, putting his coat on.

“Erm- uh. I have to go!” Marinette slipped cash out from her pocket and slammed it on the table, scurrying to the exit. “Bye, Luka!” 

“Uh, bye Mari!” He yelled, although she had already left.

—————

“Marinette?” Tikki called while the girl rummaged through her closet. “Marinette, what are you doing?! We’re supposed to be cleaning your room before the trip, not messing it up—”

“Aha! Here it is!” Marinette pulled out a box that Tikki recognized immediately. The Miracle Box.

“You’re not supposed to take that out! Not unless—”

“—it’s a big problem. I know, Tikki, but this _is_ a big problem! How am I supposed to be in Paris when I’m in _who knows where_?!” Realization struck through Tikki. Marinette was right. What if she was in a plane when an Akuma struck? Or hiking? 

“Then how are you going to be in Paris when duty calls? That’s over 4000 miles, Marinette! It’s not like you could tele-”

“-port? The thing is, Tikki. With this, I can…” She opened the box, and it was as if glorifying music erupted within, despite the silence of the awestruck beings.

It was then when Tikki remembered, “Kaalki!”

“Precisely.” Marinette smirked, taking out the pair of glasses. “Do you think these will look good on me?” She chuckled.

“Wait, Marinette. If you were to wear that, wouldn’t you have to take your earrings off? Then I wouldn’t be here…” Tikki sighed.

“Can’t I just unify both you and Kaalki? That way I can use both powers! Plus, I get a cool fresh look.” As Marinette lifted the glasses to put them on, Tikki flew in front of her.

“No! You can’t! I’m sorry, Marinette, but if you were to have a newer look _and_ more powers, wouldn’t that leave Chat Noir out?” Marinette lowered them, “We can’t risk it. He’d catch on to it, that you have to teleport. It’s dangerous. There’s always a better idea.” Tikki smiled in hope.

“You’re right. Maybe I can put the glasses on— _when I need to_ —teleport to Paris, take them off, and put the earrings in. That way, I won’t unify you guys, and it’ll be like nothing happened! I’ll just exchange, teleport, exchange! It’s a great idea! Right, Tikki?”

“Perfect, Marinette! See, I knew you could figure something out. "Hmm,” Tikki lifted the glasses once again, “do you want to try them?” She nodded eagerly. It felt like she was five, trying on a new dress. It was electrifying.

“So, should I take my earrings off?” Marinette asked, waiting for confirmation.

“It’s okay, Marinette.”

“Whew. Um, bye for now, Tikki.” She flashed an apologetic smile before removing her earrings. She watched as the loving Kwami got sucked into the earrings. “Hold on, Tikki, just for a little bit.” 

She placed the earrings back into the Miracle Box, taking a deep break as she put the glasses on in replacement. A brown flash appeared in front of her, the like-royalty horse crossing her arms.

“What is it now, Max—” Kaalki rotated to face Marinette, eyes widening.

“Hey… Kaalki!” Marinette greeted hesitantly.

“Marinette? What are you doing? Where’s Tikki?” Kaalki’s mane was white, and it accentuated her bright-green eyes. Her voice was soothing, something out of a movie where Kaalki was queen.

“We’re doing a test. Long story short: I’m gonna be away from Paris for quite a while, and I need someone that can help me get there… fast! A-at least when I need to! Just for Akumas! I’ll be in the US, which is miles and miles away. So, I need you. That way it wouldn’t be for personal gain, right? It’s not for me, per se, it’s for Paris!” Marinette twiddled her fingers nervously. Kaalki was new for her; she’d only been used to Tikki, mostly. Kaalki was a very well-groomed Kwami, although some may think her sense of superiority is annoying. 

“ _Sigh._ As long as it is for Paris and Paris alone. Only use me when you need to get back for an Akuma, and nothing else! How will you be able to keep track of me and Tikki, anyway?” Her sense of primacy was showing. She lifted her eyebrow up, questioning Marinette. Marinette was definitely clumsy, so keeping track of two Miraculous’ would be hard for her, but it would be a challenge she was willing to take up. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep your Miraculous in my handbag; I never lose it.” She gave Kaalki a reassuring nod that made her eyebrow lower. 

“Alright. I’m trusting you with this, Marinette. Be careful and don’t get caught. Especially not in America… they would craze.” She rolled her eyes playfully, before bowing, “See you soon, Marinette.”

“Thank you so much, Kaalki! See you soon.” With that, Marinette took off the glasses, and put it back into the Miracle Box, heaving another sigh. One of determination. 

The pair of earrings were once again put on, and the bright flash of pink before her eyes appeared. There Tikki was, smiling as if she already knew the answer.

“Are you ready for a big five-years-of-your-life?” The Kwami grinned, her pleasant violet eyes were welcoming. 

Marinette gulped. The way Tikki phrased it made it sound so official, She would leave Paris in three weeks: venturing into an unknown world, meeting new people, possibly _dating_ new people. It was all so terrifying, but exciting at the same time. That inner excitement kept Marinette going. She broadened her shoulders in confidence, prepared for what the future had in stock.

“I’m ready.”

—————

“One!” 

“Two!”

“Three!”

A white flash beamed into Adrien’s face, capturing his smile. It was graduation day.

It elated the class to be wearing their caps (after throwing them) and gowns over their dresses and suits. It was a perfect day; the winds finally died down. Adrien was content being around his friends, and it stunned him when his dad actually came, although Nathalie most likely forced him to. Despite the wonderful cheer, he felt sad. Sad to leave school, sad to grow up. It felt _too_ official. 

They had just finished graduation and were now at Alya’s reserved after-party at the _Pachi Pasha_ mini bar. Nino and Adrien arrived first, sitting on the side high-tables, next to the main one. 

_One, two, three, four, five…_ Adrien counted in his head. He’d been growing impatient after over 10 minutes of waiting. Alya was the host, so it surprised him when she was late.

Nino nudged Adrien, snapping him to attention. “Dude! Look at them!” 

His eyes panned the room before they finally settled on her. He was speechless. Her dress was gorgeous. It was a beautiful shade of red, a black belt made of lace wrapped around her petite waist, accentuating her curves. It was sleeveless; it brought the lace bands that wrapped around her shoulders down to a V, revealing the crease in her chest, although the gown made it less severe. Her hair was in an up-do, differing from the usual pig-tails. She used more of the red lace to keep it in place, a bow to tie it off. She was ethereal. It reminded him of someone...

Alya was wearing an orange dress that stopped right above her feet, showing off her white heels. The dress was satin, so it glimmered in the light. The ruffles that flowed off her hips spoke _Alya_ in so many ways. It was an amazing dress.

“Hey guys!” Alya waved. Marinette caught up from behind her, her walk revealed how confident she was. It was a beautiful sight.

“Babe, you look beautiful!” Nino reached for Alya, pulling her into a hungry kiss. The kiss deepened, forcing Adrien and Marinette to look away. 

Marinette poked Adrien's shoulder, _Let’s give them some privacy,_ she mouthed. They sat a table away, as if it was enough space to hold the amount of kissing Nino and Alya were doing. Marinette chuckled as she watched the two devour one another’s mouths.

“Ugh.” She snickered, inducing Adrien to smile. He subconsciously glanced to her lips. The light-velvet color matched her dress. “Those two are crazy!” Her head turned to meet Adrien, catching him in the act.

“Sorry.” Adrien reddened, averting his eyes to his feet. 

“It’s okay, silly. I like the color, too.” She puckered her lips mockingly. The feeling grew in his stomach. He was unaware of why it happened, or why he was feeling like this, but he couldn’t help himself. _She is too pretty._

“So. I heard you were moving.” He cleared his throat in an attempt to kill the uneasiness of their peace. The slobbering sound of kissing didn’t help it.

“Yeah. I’ll be gone for a while,” she turned her head to the kissing couple, then turned it back around to face Adrien. “I’ll miss you guys. A lot.” She simpered kindly.

“I’ll miss you, too, Marinette."

The words spilled out of him, yet no flush overcame her face. Saying the words sent a pang to his heart for reasons unknown to Adrien. _Five_ years without Marinette would be an excruciating time.

“Nino! Play a song.” Alya announced. The couple finally ended their spit-swapping, and the four of them stood up.

“What do you want?” Nino asked.

“Hm… something slow.” A roguish smile spread across Alya’s face. Marinette knew where this was heading. 

“Hold on a minute, boys!” Marinette stomped to a corner of the bar, dragging Alya behind her. Alya laughed as Marinette’s face scrunched into disgust. “Just _what_ do you think you’re doing?! I thought you _didn’t_ want me to suffer!” 

Alya laughed, “Doesn’t mean you can get some action into your life!” She wiggled her shoulders, a scoff escaping Marinette’s mouth. “Oh, come on! You don’t have to like the dude, just dance with him.” She dragged the groaning Marinette over to Adrien, who had a confused look on his face.

“Nino, play a slow song.” Alya demanded, although her tone of voice was light.

“Yes, ma'am!"

A low-tempo tune came out of Nino’s device. It was a soothing melody that had a spice to it. _Maybe I should have some fun._

Alya and Nino were dancing, lost in their rocking side-to-side. _“You don’t have to like the dude, just dance with him.”_ Her voice appeared into her head.

“Fine.” She said out loud.

“Hmm?” Adrien gazed into her eyes.

“Nothing, sorry.” She coughed, “dance?” 

“I’d love to.” Adrien blushed noticeably, embarrassed at the fact that _he_ was the one who should’ve asked her.

He took her hand in his and placed it on her shoulder. At least he was the one guiding her—

“I know how to dance, y’know.” She chuckled _that chuckle_ , and moved her other hand to the other side of his shoulder, leaning in to rest her head on his chest.

He swallowed, placing his hands on her waist. Adrien pulled her close, so their bodies were touching. The warmth of their bodies heated his face even more; he was burning alive by her touch. He never felt this way before—only once, when Ladybug hugged him in relief that he was alive—and it scared him. As they swayed to the passionate melody, he lay his head to rest on her hair. Their bodies moved as one, unified in this fiery moment. 

_Coconut, lavender, sweet berries._ Her scent overwhelmed his nose, but he loved every moment. He felt protective, embraced, loved, and overjoyed all at once. _What is happening to me?_

Adrien Agreste’s inordinate unfamiliar feeling made him wither. He didn’t want to accept what was so easily seen. A certain girl, a certain smile, a certain laugh. She made him tremble in his stance. Plagg had called it out, but he refused to believe it. 

The song was over too soon. He winced mentally when her hands parted from his neck, forcing him to let go. Her bluebell eyes peered into his, a warm grin across her face.

“That was great,” Marinette complimented him, reminiscent of New York. _Maybe she’d visit NY while on her trip…_

“Thanks, y-you were great too!” Adrien beamed.

“Hey, Marinette! Come try—”

_BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP!_

The sudden noise startled the four; their eyes shot to a handbag across the room. Marinette’s. 

“Sorry, guys, gotta take this.” MAMA flashed across her screen, _probably just checking in._

Marinette locked herself in the bathroom before answering, “Yes, Mama?” 

Little did she know, two people were outside with their ears to the door.

“Guys, give her some privacy.” Adrien remarked.

“No way, this sounds urgent!”

Marinette listened as her mom explained the situation, “Marinette. I’m so sorry. I know this is abrupt and very unexpected, but you have to come home. Say your goodbyes to your friends—this will be your last.”

Marinette froze, petrified. “W-what do you mean, Mama? What do you mean I’m leaving today?!” 

Her words echoed in the now-quiet bar. All eyes widened to the news.

“I’m sorry, Sweetie. We’re leaving in an hour. You need to come home, now. I know you’re with your friends, but- they’ll understand.” Marinette felt nauseous, “Your Grandma Gina got into a-an accident, so your dad rescheduled the tickets for today. I’m terribly sorry, Marinette. Say goodbye to your friends, I’m coming to pick you up.”

“Mama, wait!-” The call ended, leaving her in the dust. Things were moving too fast. _Not now, not today._

“Marinette?...” Alya called, opening the door slowly. 

There she was, frozen. Tears streamed down her face, bringing mascara along with it.

“I-I’m leaving. Today. I have to go.” She walked out of the restroom, faces of immense shock everywhere.

“What?!” Adrien yelped to the stab of pain from the unexpected.

“M-my mom’s coming. I-I have to say goodbye,” she stuttered. 

“Marinette! W-what, why?!” Before Marinette could answer, Alya pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around her best friend, sobs escaping the both of them. 

“I don’t want to say goodbye.” She cried, hugging tighter.

“I-it’s okay! We can video chat all the time!” She let go, wiping the tears off her face. Marinette nodded frantically, looking outside for a car. 

Time was passing quick, and she wasn’t done.

“Nino!” She lunged to give him a hug. He frowned, inhaling deeply.

“I’ll miss you, Marinette.” Nino tore apart from her. Her eyes shifted to the last person left: Adrien.

Adrien hurled forward, wrapping his arms around her immediately. She gasped at the contact, frozen for a moment. 

“Marinette!” He cried. She lifted her once-frozen arms and wrapped them around him, squeezing tight. She’d never done this before, never to Adrien. It brought back feelings she thought she suppressed. 

_Tell him. Tell him you loved him. It’s your last chance. You’re never going to see him again for five years. TELL HIM!_

“A-Adrien,” she broke the hug, focusing on his eyes. “I-”

“What?” He was panting. The sound of a car pulling over startled her. _I’m running out of time._ “What, Mari?!” He shook her, bringing her back to reality.

_TELL HIM YOU-_

“I loved you! Adrien, I loved you ever since I met you. A-and I tried to get over you these past few weeks, but I-I don’t think I ever will. I love you, Adrien—”

Her mom burst through the door, “Marinette! Hurry! We’re gonna be late!” 

His face has gone red. _Sh-she… Marinette loves me?_

She winced as her dad pulled her out of Adrien’s grip, tearing the two apart. He watched as she looked back, reaching out to the three of them. 

“Marinette!” The three of them race outside to see Marinette getting into the car. “Mari! Wait!” The car engine roars as she rolls down her window, panting to say her last goodbye.

“Alya! Nino! Adrien! GOODBYE—”

They watched as her voice faded away. The car turned, far from their reach.

They stood, stupefied. She was gone… officially gone. Adrien’s head raced, playing back her last words to him. _“I loved you! Adrien, I loved you ever since I met you. A-and I tried to get over you these past few weeks, but I-I don’t think I ever will. I love you, Adrien—”_ his mind throbbed, trying to process what she had said. 

His stomach churned. Happiness, excitement, sadness, fear. It struck him, and it struck him hard. _Had she really loved him? Was she actually the one who responded to his poem? Was it true? Her words DID confirm it…_ Adrien thought. Butterflies erupted inside him, and for once, Ladybug wasn’t the cause of it.

Marinette was. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to hold her. To tell her how he felt—no matter how fast it came to him. He just realized it, and now... it was too late. 

_No. Don’t give up, Adrien. She’ll come back. She’ll come back and then you can tell her. Tell her you love her! Tell her you missed her! Wait for her, Adrien, wait for her._

He exhaled heavily, thoughts still racing. He _would_ wait for her, he had to. No matter how long; he’d be patient. 

He wanted to tell her now, to confess _now._ His impatience grew, despite it being only five minutes that passed. He can’t tell her now, so he’ll tell her _then_ , yeah, totally.

He looked at his watch. _One, two, three, four, five seconds passed. I have to wait five years. FIVE YEARS!_ He shuddered. _Pfft, whatever. You can do this. Totally._

Adrien shivered from the thought of it. 

_This is going to be a_ **_long_ ** _five years…_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I can't believe I wrote my first chapter. Sorry if it was long! (It seemed rushed to me LOL) Please tell me if you liked it! Also: DON'T ASK ME TO UPDATE 24/7. I have a very busy personal life, and it can take a few days before I update. If that angers you, I'm sorry, but I have no choice. This writing is an escape for me, since my home-life is very busy and stressful. Bear with me, and be patient. Don't ask me to update right after I post, that will make me reluctant. I will always update, but not everyday. If I don't update within 2 days, THEN you can ask. I know this is my first chapter (out of I have no idea yet), so it might be a lot to ask. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned when I do post.
> 
> I'm excited for the next chapter! Let's see how they handle meeting again... ;)
> 
> -C


	2. Hellos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of you guys commented on my last chapter, and it honestly warmed my heart. I wasn’t expecting to have 8 kudos—that seems like a small amount, but it’s a tremendous amount for me. Thank you guys for being patient while I continue to write! I am adding my heart into this chapter just for you! In this chapter, we'll see a flashback of Chat Noir and Ladybug (conflicting feelings lol), and we'll get some good bonding time with Gina and Marinette... AND, she meets someone in the process ;)
> 
> Please share this story with your Miraculous-loving friends! I would really appreciate it :D!... + This chapter is dedicated to my friend, H, who is currently writing a fanfic about Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson! If any of you guys are interested in that, please stay for the end of my chapter! I will put the link to her fic there! 
> 
> Also: I know that I said (last chapter in the end notes) that they would meet in this one, but it was so long that I decided to split it instead. But! This chapter is just as good. 
> 
> And without further ado, let’s get into this! 😎  
> -C

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

_His eyes locked onto mine, words speaking for him. ‘I love you, too, Marinette.’, they said._

_I felt my breath slip away, sucked out of my lungs and into the surrounding air. Breathless, looking into his green eyes, caressing the back of his neck like it’s the world in my hands, and I can’t afford to let it go. If only there was a way to freeze this moment, capture it forever._

_His lips tremble, aching to connect with mine, aching to meet with its fate. “C-can I kiss you?” His whisper of need sends shivers down my spine. Goosebumps rise._

_“Yes, Adrien, ye-” his mouth slams into mine, as if my lips could heal every ache in his body, every moment of pain. As if he’s making up for the kisses he never gave me before. I kiss him back, opening my mouth to let his tongue slide in. My hands make their way into his soft strands of blonde, tugging at them to release the need I’ve started to feel. I sense fingers trail to my hips. I’m yanked forward, a pleasant whimper I never knew I would make hums in my throat. This is perfect, everything is perfect._

_“Adrien…” I mumble into his mouth. A purr escapes the back of his throat. A purr? Wow, this guy is feisty!_

_My closed eyes open, panting breathlessly. “Adrie-AHH!_ ”

_I snap away, only to find a horrific sight. Chat Noir?_

_“What are you doing, Chat?! Where’s Adrien?!” The toothy grin he gave disappears, a frown replacing it._

_“What do you mean, Purr-incess?” Pleading eyes scratch the back of my throat. W-where is Adrien?_

_“ADRIEN!” I yell, rubbing my temples. This can’t be real, this can’t be real, this can’t be real. Who was I kissing just then? I swear it was Adrien._

_I turn back, and the world cuts to darkness. I’m alone. Chat Noir fades into the background, his frown still intact._

_“Wait! No! Chat! Adrien! Wait!-”_

“Marinette!” _Who’s there! Who are you! The unknown voice echoes in the vast darkness._

“Marinette!” _It calls again, yet it sounds oddly familiar? Tikki?_

“MARINETTE!” She jolts upwards, head butting into the Kwami’s. _Was I dreaming?_ “Ouch, Marinette! Did you have a nightmare or something?!” Tikki has never been this loud, although the rubbing to her head makes Marinette assume she’s made her mad.

“ _Precisely._ Something like that… W-what happened?” She groaned while rubbing her eyes, diminutive flashes of different colors appear in Marinette’s head. Rubbing her eyes always led her to another world; it was like she was drunk. 

“ _What happened_ is that you’re going back to Paris today! Now get up! It’s seven AM!” 

“WHAT?!” Her hands drop from her face, the flashes of purple and green still trying to fade after a long session of eye-rubbing. “It’s today?!” Stumbling, Marinette makes her way over to the body mirror where she taped a calendar of June. “Tsk-tsk-tsk…” She ran her finger over the many weeks, clicking her mouth to find the day: _GOING HOME!!!_

“See, Marinette!” Tikki flies over, pointing on Saturday. _GOING HOME!!!_

“Is this real? Am I dreaming?!” She cheered, jumping up and down as Tikki flew around elatedly. Marinette stopped quickly when she realized her parents and Gina were still sleeping. She just couldn’t believe _five years_ had already passed. It felt like she had only left yesterday, venturing to new states with her grandma: eating cookies in New York, visiting glaciers in Alaska. It brought a smile to Marinette’s face. She would definitely miss the US, but Paris was her home, and it bound her to come back.

“No, you aren’t! Eeek!” Tikki spurred, continuing to fly relentlessly around her messy room. Marinette chuckled, watching as the Kwami finally came to a rest. “Speaking of dreams! What happened in yours? It seemed pretty extreme... You were tossing and turning, mumbling and grumbling… is everything okay? You haven’t had a dream like that since-” Tikki went quiet, “-since the day we left.” 

Marinette sighed and plopped onto her bed, seeping into the comforter and pillows. If only she could sink into it, forget what happened yesterday. Forget what Chat Noir had said…

**YESTERDAY**

It was her last day in the United States when she got an Akuma warning. It was a hassle to Marinette, having to travel back and forth. Although she hated it, the duty still calls. Kaalki had been a great friend for her back-and-forth journey, and since today was her last day, she was extra excited.

“Pound it!” Ladybug held her fist out, heart pounding in her chest after a well-fought Akuma. She waited for Chat Noir to return the gesture. He left her fist idly in the chilly breeze... “Uh, hello?! Pound it?” She held it out further, but to no avail. “Hello? Chat?” Her partner was off in his own reverie, looking out into the stars, the night sky back to normal after a while of chaos. Like the flowers blooming after a storm. “Chat!” She yelled impatiently. Chat had never left her fist lonely, before. _Something is up._

“Agh!” He jumped. “Sorry,” he walked over, slumped. It was the laziest fist-pounding she’d ever felt. Knuckles barely touched!

“What is up with you?” Ladybug jumped onto a ledge on the roof, swinging her Yo-Yo in preparation to leave. Her earrings had already beeped once, so she couldn’t risk it. All she needed was a quick answer.

“Nothing! Nothing at all! Everything is _purr_ fect!” He flashed a smile, a fake one.

“Oh, quit it!” She got down from the ledge, releasing her spinning Yo-Yo. She cocked her hip, a hand on it for extra support in her soon-to-come scolding. “Just tell me. We’ve been partners for what, over _five_ years?” Her hand fell, body straightened, and she walked over to chat. Warmth replaced impatience; if she were going to get it out of him, she had to be nice.

“We,” he sighed, “we can’t. Revealing personal stuff can hurt our civilian lives, remember? You’re the one who enforced that, by the way!” He frowned, looking off to the side.

“Erm- well! Uh-th-that was years ago! This one little thing can’t hurt. Plus, if it affects your Akuma fighting—trust me, it has—then we need to discuss it.” Her earrings beeped once more; she only had two minutes left. Two minutes is all she needed.

Chat sighed, “Promise not to tell anyone?” He raised his brows, waiting for her to nod.

“Promise.” She smiled.

“OkaysothereisthisgirlIreallylikeandshe’scomingbackfromhertripreallysoonandI’mscaredbecauseI’mafraidshedoesn’tlikeme? Wellitsalongstorybutbasicallyshetoldmeshelovedme. Ifthatmakesanysense. Anyway,yeahokayyougottagoyourearringsareflashingbye!” 

“W-what?! Chat! I couldn’t understand you—” He fled, extending his baton and jumping roof-to-roof, leaving her _in the dark._

“Chat!” She yelled once more. “Ugh! Stupid mangy cat!” Ladybug groaned in frustration, rolling her eyes.

Her earrings flashed. Marinette ran to a safe space before de-transforming. Tikki laid in her hands, knocked out after the long fight. She pondered what Chat had said, before deciding she’d think about it later. First, she had to get back home.

“Bye, Tikki. Rest up.” Marinette gave the Kwami a feather-like kiss, then took her earrings off. It sucked Tikki into them, a whimsical flash of pink light following her. She put the precious piece of jewelry in her bag, taking out the pair of glasses instead, and put them on. “Okay, Kaalki, we’re going back to the US!” 

“What are the magic words?”

“Hilarious,” she chuckled sarcastically. “Kaalki, full gallop!” …

**PRESENT**

“So? What happened?” Tikki reminded Marinette, her attention finally came back. She sat up, looking at herself in the mirror. She was a mess.

“Did you catch what Chat Noir said last night? I didn’t, but it’s been messing with me. All I heard was ‘girlthatIlike’, so I assumed he was talking about Ladybug? O-or me, I should say?” To be honest, Marinette heard every single word he had said, she just didn’t want to accept it. _Who was this girl he really liked?_

“So, you?” Tikki questioned while floating in the air.

“I don’t think so. I mean, with all the times I’ve rejected him, how could he still love me?” Marinette’s heart ached. It felt selfish to _want_ someone to like you, even though you didn’t like _them._

“Who was he talking about, then? I heard someone was moving?” 

“I don’t know! You’re a Kwami, can’t you just use your magical powers or something?” 

“It doesn’t work like that. All I heard is that someone was coming back, and he’s nervous?” 

They paused, pondering all choices. Little did Marinette know… Tikki knew everything. She still hadn’t forgotten who she saw behind Chat Noir’s suit when they were fighting Dark Owl. It was shocking to her that Plagg didn’t spill right then and there. Tikki knew it was fate. Now she knew how much Adrien still missed her, after all this time. It sent jolts of hope and happiness to her heart. _Now it’s up to them to come together._

“Marinetta! Are you awake, my dear?” Marinette and Tikki looked at each other, then to the door, then at each other.

“Hide, Tikki!” Tikki nodded and flew to her closet.

“Uh-yes, I am awake Grandma!” She shuffled into her covers, trying to look as natural as possible. 

The door opened. In came Gina with a. _A dress?!_

“Marinetta! Look what I got you at the shop today! It is very fantastical, you-a need to try this on, my darling!” Her rolled R’s and Ah’s at the end of her words never failed to make Marinette smile. But a dress? Come on, now.

“Erm- what is this for?...” Marinette hesitated, gripping the dress in both hands. It was beautiful. White lace—her favorite—that stopped just above the knees. It was a classic V-neck, with white jewels spotted along the rim. The ruffles of the sundress were flowy, moving swiftly whenever Marinette moved it. It was a perfect dress: pizazz but subtle. “This is beautiful, Grandma. But. It isn’t my birthday?...” 

“Oh, Marinetta! It is for your return to Paris! Beautiful, is it not?” 

“Yes, it is bu-”

“Hurry, now, we don’t want to be late for the flight this afternoon!” Marinette stammered as Gina ushered her to the bathroom.

“But, Grandma, that’s this afternoo-” 

“Enough, now, my Marinetta! Get ready so we can have fun today! Don’t you want to spend time with your Nonna before you leave?” Gina frowned, an obvious hint of guilt-tripping in her voice. Marinette smiled weakly. She forgot her grandma wouldn’t be coming with them. Instead, she would remain, traveling the states. 

“Yes, Grandma.” She closed the bathroom door, taking a deep breath. _You’re going back to Paris today, might as well look good._

The dress made her suspire a little more easily, the jewels on the neckline would look perfect on her. But, she would need Tikki’s guidance.

She peeked out the door, eyes wandering. “Psst, Tikki!” 

“Huh?” The cute creature peeked out of her closet, much like Marinette. 

“I need some opinions!” Marinette flashed a wide grin, then motioned for Tikki to come in.

“Yay! Are we getting ready for your grand entrance?” She flew over to the bathroom, and Marinette shut the door. 

“Not a _grand_ entrance, but yes!” They laughed. “Close your eyes, Tikki!” She took off her clothes and started the water. 

“Are you excited?” Tikki uttered, tiny hands over her purple eyes.

Marinette stepped in the shower, succumbing to the warmth of the water splattering on her back. The tiny pitters and patters of each droplet felt like a massage. It was soothing.

“You can open your eyes, Tikki,” Marinette’s voice echoed in the shower, and wisps of steam began to seep out from the shower curtains.

“ _Marinette,_ ” Tikki exhaled. She was tired of Marinette’s dodging of questions.

“Yes?” She was distracted, trying to pick what she would smell like. Strawberry? Lemon? Mango? A mix of strawberry conditioner and coconut shampoo? It was hard to choose.

“Are you excited?” Tikki repeated.

“I guess so? I don’t know, I think I’m scared. I’ve changed so much these past years,” she opened her _lemon_ shampoo, a click escaping the mouth of it. “I just don’t think that they’ll _see me the same._ ” She lathered the shampoo in her hands, took a whiff of the lemon-y scent, and massaged it into her scalp. As she closed her eyes, she could imagine Alya waiting for her at the airport, holding a big sign that says, “WELCOME HOME MARINETTE!” It brought a smile to her face. 

“Don’t you worry, Marinette. In some ways, you’re still the _old you._ And it doesn’t matter if you’ve changed! I bet Alya and Nino and _Adrien_ have, too!” Tikki flew to Marinette’s towel that lay on the counter, using it as a pillow to rest on. 

“I wonder if—” Marinette opened her eyes mid-scrub. “Does A-Adrien still remember what-what I told him?” Her world crashed, everything around her seemed to muffle. _Does Adrien remember that, o-or does he even remember ME? He never tried to contact me, even though he has my number! Stupid-stupid-stupid-stupid! Oh Lord, please tell me you erased that memory, I swear I didn’t mean it! I d-don’t love Adrien! Oh God, what will he think of me when I get back?! Will he laugh, will he even rem_ —

“Marinette! Are you there?” Tikki called, snapping her out of her reverie. Good lord, was she a mess today.

“Y-yes. I just got some soap in my eye.” She rinsed the rest of her hair, slapped on some conditioner, washed her body, and rinsed once more. The thoughts still lingered in her head, just barely out of reach. _Whatever._ She needed to focus on looking good for Alya today. 

After finishing her shower, Marinette got ready with the help of Tikki. Although not planned, Marinette wanted to look extra good today.

It was the last touch: the lipstick. So many colors: red, _deep_ red, _deeper_ red, blush, pink, orange, nude, and so many more. 

“What do you think, Tikki?” Marinette held each color to her lips, visualizing what each color would look like on her dainty mouth. They all looked good, but one of them is what she had to wear in her (not-so-big) comeback.

“Hm… clear gloss!” Tikki chortled. 

“Clear gloss? Are you sure I shouldn’t wear like—like blush?” She gave her a side-eye.

“Trust me! I think it will look great! This time around, I’m using my ‘magical’ intuition. It’ll be perfect, Marinette!” Her kind voice sent waves of happiness through Marinette. She would definitely trust her. She reached in her make-up bag to find some clear lip-gloss. 

“Aaaaand!” Marinette slid the applicator across her lips, the smooth glide of the gloss satisfied her. “We’re done!” She smacked her lips and inspected her face. 

“You look flawless, Marinette.” Tikki gleamed.

“I sure hope I do! Now let’s show Grandma! I-I mean, I’ll go show Grandma, you hide!” Marinette pulled a long face, “Sorry, Tikki.”

“It’s okay, go show her!” 

Marinette walked down the stairs that lead to her room like a princess at a ball. It wasn’t like the dress was fancy, but the preparations made her feel exquisite. She had shaved her legs in the shower—finally—and put on her coconut lotion to match her scent. The hint of lemon in her hair made it a perfect combination. Her hair was half-up, half-down, with two French braids done neatly, leading up to her bun. Two medium-sized strands of hair were left out to frame her face, accentuating her features. 

Over the years, she grew fuller. Her hips widened (along with her backside, if you catch my drift), her chest grew fuller—proportionate to everything else—and she grew an inch or two. The Marinette five years ago would be in awe.

“Grandma! I’m ready!” 

“Oh!” Gina ran to the stairway, dropping her glass of water. The fragile substance broke from the contact, a loud shatter ringing in their ears.

“Ouch!” Marinette cringed.

“No, worries my darling! Marinetta! You look-a so gorgeous, my love!” Never minding the broken glass, Gina walked over to her, hugging her tightly. “Oh, my darling. It makes me sad to know we are-a parting.” Gina frowned, cupping Marinette’s face in her warm hands. She would miss her granddaughter very much. 

“Me, too, Grandma. But, don’t worry, we can always travel again. For the meantime, let’s go have some fun!” 

Gina held her hand, skipping out the door as if she was in _her_ twenties. She would miss how much liveliness she witnessed every morning from her grandma. The sweet kisses, the breakfast-in-bed, the presents at random. Maybe living in the US wouldn’t be so bad.

“Hold on, Grandma, I’m gonna grab my lip-gloss! Gotta keep these fresh, heh!” She ran upstairs. “Tikki! We’re leaving!” The Kwami flew out, beaming as she nestled herself into Marinette’s handbag.

“All ready, honey?” Gina was putting on her classic red lipstick, the mess on the floor intact. 

“Uh- are you gonna-”

“What, Marinetta?” She averted her eyes from the fragments of broken glass. _Sorry, Mom!_

“Nevermind, let’s go!” 

Marinette laughed as they ushered out of their temporary home, and out into the streets of Los Angeles. The heart of fame, of people, of cars and fashion. Marinette loved all of it, but Paris still called to her heart.

“Marinette, honey, was that you?” Sabine rubbed her eyes as she walked to the door. “Marine-AHH!” Sabine screamed, a small piece of glass wedged its way into the sliver of her toes, delivering excruciating pain. 

“Sabine! What’s wrong?!” Tom ran out from the hallway and stopped in his tracks. Sabine stood there, a weak smile on her face as she held her bleeding foot up. 

They sighed together: _“GINA!!!!!”_

—————

“Marinetta, my darling, we’re here!” Gina nudged her side as a reminder to look up. She’d been dozing off, thinking about what today had in stock for her, but when she saw _Providence,_ her problems seemed to fade. It was beautiful. The sun lit the restaurant up, and although it looked like a hotel to Marinette, she knew it’d be just as beautiful on the inside. 

They got out of their Uber and stood in awe. It was her last restaurant she’d go to in the US, so she hoped it would be worth it. The green that grew into the stone wall corresponded to the well-trimmed plants; it was fancy. It made her feel the same.

“So, why here, Grandma?” They walked in, revealing a magnificent sight. The lights were exquisite, elaborating to the already-fanciness Marinette had experienced.

“Here, Marinetta. I made reservations for us-a. Wonderful, isn’t it! This place has _two_ Michelin Stars!” The hanging lights captivated her attention. She felt rich and famous at a table where even the white table sheets looked rich. No way could she afford this. It was bad enough that she didn’t have a job yet. Traveling was a constraint upon her adulthood. She was living off of her grandma and parents; they were too nice. The plan was for her to live with them until she got a proper job, maybe being an intern or assistant somewhere. But for now, she would enjoy it.

“How much was this, Grandma?” 

“Oh, nothing for you to-a worry about, my darling! Nonna has all the money in the world!” She laughed, although Marinette had a skeptical feeling now rooted inside her.

There were many people at _Providence,_ all looking wealthy and… _planned_ in life. Sitting there, Marinette felt _normal_ . She sunk into her seat, feeling unaligned and _out of place._ But unbeknownst to Marinette, someone was watching her. In _awe_ of her beauty. The way her hair seemed tousled at areas, but pulled it off. The way her earrings glimmered in the lights. That he could feel such veneration for a girl he never met astonished him. _She must be special._

“What would you ladies like?” The server asked them. He was wearing a suit; comfortable, yet stylish. He could move swiftly between tables without the constraint of his finery. 

“Marinetta, sweetie. What would you like? Nonna is still-a deciding…” The menu had Gina’s eyes buried into it, scanning every meal twice.

Her eyes wandered across the elegant font, stopping at _A5 Wagyu._ Marinette lit up. She’s always wanted to try wagyu, although the expense made her reluctant. Maybe Gina would let her?

“Can-erm-uh… _A5 Wagyu_ ? I-is that okay?” The server chuckled and nodded, writing her order. She glanced over to Gina, who had no change in expression. _Maybe it was okay this time._

The man tables across sat solitary. An unwitting smile stretched across his face. He couldn’t put his finger on it. _Was it her smile? Her dress? The way she broke her words?_ He didn't know, but what he _did_ know was that she sat beautifully. He admired her from afar as the woman next to her—Gina—finally placed her order. He was observant like that. _Grandma, maybe?_

“The-a _Black Truffle Brie,_ please.” The server nodded to himself once again, writing the last of the orders down.

“Alright, stay put. Your orders might be a bit; today is busy.”

Marinette sighed, looking around her once more. Her bladder stretched, an aching pain growing. It was full from the amount of water she had drank. It was a hot day. Who could blame her? She didn’t want to go by herself. Despite the age factor, Marinette was still timid… at least in a place like this. 

“Uhm, Grandma? W-where’s the bathroom?” She clutched her hands to her abdomen, not daring to put pressure. _She might explode._

“Just over there, my darling.” Gina pointed _somewhere._ She sighed. _She’d just find it by herself._

The man watched as she got up from her seat, her hands noticeably planted on her lower abdomen. It was as if destiny had given him the urge. _The urge to pee._

He got up from his chair, sauntering. He lost the girl. The tables of people might have swept her away. Sighing, he picked up his speed, a determination to relieve himself urging him on. He passed through the tables. _Where is the bathroom in this place?!_ He thought, the _pardon me_ ’s and _excuse me_ ’s prolonged his journey to the urinal. _Man, this was painful._ After a final pardon, he was free from the wedge of people. The sign that read: _BATHROOM_ gave him hope, like a flame sparking in the back of his head. _Finally, here’s the-_

 _WHAM!_ He crashed, stumbling backward. He closed his eyes as his back took the impact, a loud _bomp!_ was all he heard when the air got knocked out of him. He wheezed, an incredible amount of pain mixed with the fact that he still had to relieve himself was like Hell on Earth.

“Oh. My. God! I’m so sorry! I’m so-so-so-so sorry! I-I didn’t see you t-there! I was trying to f-find the-”

“BATHROOM!” He didn’t care. He jolted forward, shoving _the girl_ and disregarding the pain that still lingered in him. Curious looks returned to their conversations. He opened the door to the men’s bathroom and relieved himself. He exhaled in relief, pulled up his pants, washed his hands, and dried them off. 

“That was the best pee I’ve ever—” He stopped in his tracks. There stood _the girl. The girl_ had a disgusted look on her face, and it was only then when he fully comprehended the situation. “Oh, _shit.”_ He muttered to himself. 

“Excuse me.” She said, but he didn’t move. Every muscle in him tensed up, his pulse stopped. She walked right past him. A shove on his shoulder sent a pang of guilt to his heart. _Man, did he fuck up._

Instead of moving, he waited. He planted his feet, rooted into the shiny floor beneath his leather shoes. It felt like hours, days, _weeks_ before he heard a flushing come from the door opposite to the men’s bathroom. 

The door opened. _Clack, clack, clack._ Footsteps of high heels approached, then ended right behind him. He flushed, embarrassment coursing through his every vein. _Move!_

“Ahem—I will not ask again.” To this, he whirled slowly, afraid to approach the growling beast. “Hello? Are you gonna talk or-”

“Hi!” His deep-red cheeks lifted with a phoney smile. Her blue eyes _scowled_ at him. He gulped.

“Hi? Is that all you have to say? You are a—” she moved, his steps faltered as he tried to make her halt, preventing her from releasing the hours of profanity she had thought of in the bathroom. _Fucking piece-of-shit who doesn’t watch where he’s going!_

“Y-yes! I mean, no! What I mean, is that I’m super sorry, ma’am!” _Ma’am? MA’AM?! Was that the best he could do?!_ Here he was, standing in front of the most gorgeous gal in Los Angeles he’s ever seen, and he’s stumbling? Where did his charm go? Apparently down the toilet—literally.

“My _name_ is Marinette,” she growled, “and you are clearly a douchebag.” _Ouch._ “So if you’ll excuse me, _M_ _ister._ ” _Payback,_ she thought. She struts past him, confidence oozing out of her walk. Her white heels clacked, then came to a stop once she started on the carpet. Marinette turned her back, so he didn’t catch the cocky smile she gave him. _This girl is crazy hot._ He blushed at the thought of him on top of her, but paled white when he thought of her disgusted face. _Well, this was off to a poor start._

“Marinetta! Food is here!” Gina gleamed as Marinette approached the table, seating herself. She looked at the Wagyu, revering it, smelling it. It was alluring. She could just imagine what it looked like before-hand… _marbled fat, beautiful pink._ It made her stomach churn in hunger. But! She didn’t want to _devour_ it. 

“This looks amazing, Grandma. How much?”

“Nothing for you to worry about, dear. Remember, Nonna is rich!” She winked. “Now eat, your flight is soon.” 

Marinette nodded. Across the room sat the man, sighing as he ate his _Uni Pasta._ His plate was halfway done, but he was filling up rather fast. He checked the time: _10:45 AM._ He had a flight at noon waiting for him. _Might as well get ready now._

“Delicious!” Gina hummed as her truffle indulged her taste buds with _miraculous_ flavor. Marinette smiled, but a glimpse of a man leaving caught her eye. The back of his dark curly hair was messed with. His tan skin shimmered in the light; he was glowing. His suit looked elegant, but he was the big part to it. Marinette skimmed her memories, searching for the moment. 

_“... I’m super sorry, ma’am!” He had said, eyes succumb to guilt. Eyes. His eyes were grey. A mysterious, deep color. She got lost in her mind just thinking about it. She wasn’t gonna lie, he was attractive, but she wasn’t coquettish. However… She was a little harsh. Oh, whatever. He’s long gone now. ‘But Marinette! You’re a good person!’ Tikki’s voice flashed in her subconscious. ‘It’s too late, Tikki. I would if I could.’ She replied to_ **_herself._**

“Marinetta?” Gina broke her trance. “Marinetta, we’re leaving. Your flight is in an hour!”

“Huh?” Marinette looked down, her wagyu gone—in her stomach. She’d been daydreaming for some time now, looking blankly at the table sheet as she forked bites into her mouth. She didn’t realize Gina was calling for her until Tikki pushed against her handbag, a slight nudge to her leg. “Oh! Right!” She laughed, pushing her chair in to follow her grandma.

“You are one crazy lady, my Marinetta. Nervous for today, I assume?” Gina linked arms with Marinette, comforting her in a time where stress was sensible.

“Very. I’m just scared no one will be there, you know? Will they even know who I am? Will they still want to be friends with me, no matter how much I’ve changed? I-I don’t know. Just anxious, I think.” Her grip loosened around Gina’s arm, and she slumped, a frown on her face.

“Don’t think-a like that, my dear!” Gina tightened her grip, and squeezed Marinette’s shoulder, “Believe me, darling, they will still love you.”

Marinette smiled weakly, _I hope they will._

—————

“Tom! Ready, my son?” Gina called after entering the house. Marinette noticed the glass that once sat there fragmented was now clean. They went back to the house to get their luggage, clean up a bit, and leave. 

“I’ll be down in a bit, I’m gonna get my stuff.” Marinette took off her heels, dashing up the stairs. She felt flat without her feet being arched by the curve of the heel, although it was more relieving than painful. When she arrived at her room, she was surprised by how neat it was. _Someone had cleaned it._ She shut the door, scanning her room, scanning the couple of suitcases that sat in front of her bed. 

Her hand struck the suitcase, gliding along the ridges of the zipper. She perched on the tip of her neatly made bed, the white sheets matching her dress. Marinette twinkled, nostalgic of her bed back at home. _I wonder if it looks the same._

Her parents had hired a maid to clean up around the place on the occasional sweeping, mopping, preventing dust. Sabine and Tom closed the _Boulangerie Patisserie_ prior to leaving, meaning no baked goods for anyone who visited frequently. Marinette dwelt on whether people would still opt-in for the reopening or not; if they still loved it. Who knows? Maybe there’d be a long line. _Or nobody._

Tikki shuffled in her handbag. The Kwami fell asleep on the ride back to the house, aggravated for being squashed by the man in _Providence… I wonder where he is, that man. He seemed wealthy, rich in_ **_clothes_ ** _and all_ —

“Frick, I forgot,” Marinette bleated, reluctantly lifting herself from her bed. She still had a whole ton of clothes to go through in her closet. Over hundreds of random shirts, pants, fabric cut-outs, and more had been shoved away in her time there. As well as the _Miracle Box._ She walked over, hand reaching for the closet knob. As her hand latched onto the knob, she heard a shuffle from the inside of her closet. 

She twisted the knob ever-so-slowly, like a girl in a horror movie, waiting to meet her doom. A creek erupted from the hinge of the door, its slow opening agonizing to the ears. _Please-please-please-please-please-_

“Marinette!” She jumped back. There stood her mom, packing the rest of her clothes into a box. 

“Mom! You scared me! W-what are you doing?” Sabine taped the box up, writing _Marinette’s Clothes_ on the front of it. 

“What does it look like? Hon’,” she sighed, “I thought you were packed!”

“ _Shit_ -iiiii mean shoot!” Sabine raised her brow. She didn’t care if Marinette cussed anymore; she was 23 for goodness sakes, but it still hurt to say them in front of her. “I forgot it was today, I’m sorry, Mama.” Sabine flashed a smile of forgiveness.

“It’s okay. All that matters is that it’s _clear_. We’re leaving soon, no time to spare.” She lifted the box, trotting to the other side of the room to place it. 

“C-clear? You _cleared_ it?” Marinette gulped. She felt Tikki shuffle, her presence of worry was apparent.

“Yes. Why? Was there anything important?” She didn’t answer the question, instead she tiptoed and squatted, searching everywhere. She became frantic. W _here the hell is it?_ Her heart raced. Years ago, Master Fu gave her a _responsibility._ To care for the Miracle Box, to never let it out of safety. 

“W-was there a box here?! It’s really, really important, Mama! I swear to God, it was right here!” Marinette shut the closet door, panting as she paced back and forth. “Mama!” Sabine frighted. 

“What box?” Marinette stomped over to Sabine, placing her hands on both shoulders, shaking them.

“I-it’s just a box! Very important box! Mama!” She shook her hard, dizzying her poor mom, as if she could shake the contents out of her.

“You mean the box with the fancy lining?” She stopped shaking. “Hon’, it’s in your suitcase!” Marinette let go, relief waving over her. “You scared me! What’s so important about that box, and what’s gotten into you?” Sabine’s expression changed to concern, with the slightest hint of annoyance. 

“N-nothing! Nothing at all! I-I mean—th-there’s a-uhhh gift! Yes, a gift! For Alya! I’ve been working on it for years! Yeah, exactly! I would _hate_ to lose it! Erm- _which_ suitcase is it in?” Marinette’s voice peaked at an all-time high. Sabine pointed curiously to the pink suitcase, then sat down on her bed.

“Marinette. I know. It’s okay, you don’t have to keep it a secret anymore,” Marinette froze. _Oh, no. Of course she would know. How stupid was I to think I could keep this secret for long? I am so sorry, Master Fu, I failed you. I failed the Miraculous legacy, I’m a bad Ladybug. Why did I think clumsy me would ever be able to_ —“I know you’re worried about Adrien.” A record scratch burst in Marinette’s head. 

“A-Adrien? N-no! Of course, not!” Laughter ruptured from Marinette. _Adrien?!_ She hadn’t even been thinking about the guy—at least not this second—much less _worry_ about him. “You’re crazy, Mama! I’m just worried about my-uh, my fashion designs! A lot of those things in that box are things I made for Alya; my new clothes.” She lied. 

“Oh! Silly, me. I just thought that, you know, because your dad _tore_ you lovebirds apart in the _middle_ of you confessing, you’d be worried about seeing him again.” She smiled. _Really hit the nail on that one._

“L-lovebirds?” Her eyes twitched, “N-no.” _Lie,_ “I don’t even think of Adrien!” _Lie._ “He is not in my brain whatsoever… haha..” _Lie._ “I’m just stressed, is all.” _Truth, finally._

“Well, stress no longer. We have to head out now, or our plane might take off without us!” Sabine chuckled, rubbing Marinette’s hand.

She got up, grabbed the boxes, and left the room. She watched as her mom came into view from her window, placing the boxes into a rental truck. Marinette sighed, patting her handbag. 

“Tikki, say goodbye to my room, we’re leaving,” she exhaled. Tikki zoomed out of her bag, a frown on her face. 

“Bye, Marinette’s American room! I’ll miss you.” She flew to her bed, “And I’ll miss you, bed! Thank you for being so comfy.” She flew to her bathroom, “And I’ll miss you, bathroom! Thank you for giving Marinette great showers!” Last, she flew to her closet, disappearing through the door. She forgot Kwamis could do that. “And I’ll miss you the most, closet. Thank you for letting me hide here. I hope the next person loves you just the same!” Tikki finished, dramatically flying into her handbag.

“Wow, great eulogy,” she laughed, taking both suitcases into her hands. She stopped at the doorway, taking one good look at her room. 'Twas time for her words. “Thank you, room. I’ll miss how flexible you were for me being messy. I’ll miss you.” With that, she shut the door.

After more boxes and suitcases, they were outside of the house. Gina locked the door, placing the key under the mat. The tall structure stood before them, the silence was its own goodbye. Marinette got into the truck, sitting next to Gina. 

“Time to go home!” Tom yelled, hipping and hooraying. It was time to go home, but at the same time, that house became her home, too. Marinette stared at it from the car window, waving at it as if it could somehow reply. It didn’t. 

The car started, and they were off. She watched as the house grew smaller and smaller and soon came out of her view. She frowned, facing forward.

“Okay, Marinetta?” Gina squeezed her hand. Marinette gave a reassuring smile and leaned her head on her Nonna’s shoulder.

“I’ll miss you.” She admitted. The feeling of crying shook Marinette. She would miss her grandma dearly. After five years of traveling together, laughing, and gossiping, it would be hard to part from her. Gina leaned her head on her’s, squeezing her hand once more.

“I will, too, Marinetta, I will too.”

Marinette closed her eyes, a single tear slipping from her eye. The bumpy streets rocked her, like a baby being cradled. Her breathing steadied, and heart slowed, and her hand slipped. Her mind floated carelessly as she faded from reality. 

Tom smiled warmly at Gina in the rearview mirror.

Marinette was asleep.

—————

“Marinetta, my dear. We’re here,” Gina tapped her shoulder. It was still bare, since the dress had thin straps. Marinette woke from her nap and rose from her grandma’s shoulders. 

She opened the car door, astonished at the sight in front of her. They arrived at LAX, the Los Angeles airport. It was huge and had a completely different layout than Paris’. It was pleasing in every way. 

She grabbed her suitcases from the back, walking towards the entrance.

She came to a halt, turning back around. “You’re not coming, Grandma?” She ran to the car while Gina came out of the backseat.

“No, Marinetta. Nonna is sad, but she has to go, travel calls.” She frowned at Marinette.

“No! You have to come! Please!” Marinette embraced her.

“It is not possible, Marinetta, my dear. Nonna has to meet someone here. You’re a _woman_ now, my darling.” She broke the hug, looking into Marinette’s eyes. “Be a woman. Go in there, please the eyes of many, and go home. I love you, my Marinetta.” Gina planted a sentimental kiss to her forehead, rubbing her cheeks.

“I love you, Grandma.” Marinette gave her one more hug, then turned back. She heard a car door close. Gina had taken the driver’s seat.

“Bye, Marinetta! Your Nonna loves you!” She was already at the entrance, but turned once again. She saw her grandma’s hand waving from the driver’s window, the car rolling down the street.

“Love you more,” she whispered to herself, then walked alongside her parents to the gate.

—————

Tom lifted Marinette’s suitcase, placing it into the suitcase compartment on the plane. Marinette loved flying, although her stomach disagrees.

“Thanks, dad. See you guys after the flight.” Tom and Sabine nodded, making their way to the front of the plane. They booked their seats across from her, so she’d be in the back. Of course, her suitcases were by her parents, though. She couldn’t trust herself with that—considering her clumsiness. “C22, C22, C22…” Marinette muttered, making her way to the back. Being apart from her parents meant that she’d be sitting by two strangers. Now _that_ scared her. Luckily, because she was in seat C, meant that she’d be by the aisle. She had a habit of going to the bathroom every half-hour or so, and since this was a one-way flight from Los Angeles to Paris, it would be 10+ hours. _I hate you, bladder._

She finally sat down. Fortunately, no one was there yet. People were still trickling into the plane, so she couldn’t keep her hopes up. Marinette never enjoyed conversing to random people—especially random people _on the plane_ —since they were usually creepy men. She was still wearing her dress, makeup and hair intact. She noticed many people had their eyes hooked onto her, specifically teenage boys. She couldn’t choose whether to be flattered or uncomfortable. A mix of them both, she supposed. In highschool, she never caught eyes like that. At least not as Marinette—with a couple of exceptions like Nathaniel and Luka. Not the one _she_ had her eyes glued to. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone coughing, a man.

“Excuse me, my seat is B22. Sorry to—” he looked up from his ticket. _No. This can’t be real. Are you fucking serious?!_ He thought.

“Sorry, I’ll just-whoa!” Marinette went wide-eyed. Her eyes twitched once again. She couldn’t believe it. Out of _everyone_ in the world, she was seated next to _Mister Douchebag._

“C-can I, ahem, can I sit?” He stood there awkwardly as she made her way out of the seat. He sat down after some shifting. _Shit, shit shit shit shit._

She seated herself again. They succumbed to the silence, awkward and futile coughs filled it. 

It was now 15 minutes that had passed, and no one came to claim their A22 seat by the window. 15 minutes of wide-eyed silence. 

The plane shook; they were taking off. Marinette smiled. This was her favorite part. The liftoff made her feel like she was flying—she was. But you know what I mean. She felt adrenaline, calm, happiness, and scared simultaneously. It was a great feeling. Everyone on the plane didn’t seem to mind it, but the person next to her did.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hands clenched to the rests on both sides. He was huffing heavily. _Was he scared of flying?_

She felt an incoming laugh coming from her. It was not her place to laugh, but she couldn’t help it. _Suppress-suppress-suppress-_

“HAHAHA!” _Shit._

He peeked his eyes open, black lashes fluttering. _She’s laughing? At me?_ His body finally relaxed. Now he was embarrassed. His tan skin flushed. 

“Are you scared of flying?” Marinette held her hand over her mouth, trying to prevent another laugh.

“Y-yes. Are you?” _Douchebag_ asked. They were sitting awfully close, shoulder touching. This time, he wasn’t wearing his suit. Instead, he was wearing a black T and gray sweats. Comfy for the ride.

“Pfft! No. I love them,” she held her contact. His grey eyes connected with hers. She could swear his pupils dilated.

“How?! I hate them.” They laughed. _Maybe this wasn’t too bad._

“I just think of me… floating? I don’t know, it just soothes me.” She shrugged, her slim shoulders rubbed against his. She could feel how hard it was. He was a lean and muscular guy, so his pecs were showing through his shirt, but not too big. His shirt complimented his tan skin.

“Floating. Hm,” he said. His voice was deep, but in this moment, higher than usual. Probably because of the flying part… and that he was next to _her._ “Marinette, was it?” 

“Yes, Mister. _Douchebag,_ was it?” She replied. She had a lot of bravado in this moment. She felt him tense up.

“Man, you are _not_ gonna let that go, are you, Heels?” He laughed. His voice went back to a deep silk. _Shit. You just called her what now?! Did you just call her h-_

“Heels? What kind of name is that?” She chuckled, although annoyance was present.

“No idea. I think it’s because you were _clacking_ along when I _tried_ to apologize.” He retorted playfully.

“What?! Clacking? Listen here, Mis-”

“I _have_ a name, you know,” he mocked. _Is he ridiculing me?! Oh this nasty son of a-_ “it’s Javis.” 

“Javis? Well, _Javis-_ ”

“It’s _Javis._ Not Jaavis. Javis. Jay-viss,” he enjoyed making her mad, for some reason. He laughed when her face became heated.

“Sorry, _Javis,_ ” she continued, “but I don’t take mere _obligations_ ,” she scoffed. Man, he was _really_ enjoying this. Something about her defensiveness sparked something in him. It sent flutters of _something_ in his stomach.

“Obligations? What do you mean?” 

She rolled her eyes, “That wasn’t an apology. Not a sincere one. You just felt obligated to say it. It means nothing if you make it mean _nothing_.” She broke her contact, facing forward and crossing her arms. She was telling the truth. At the time, it meant nothing. Not until he saw the back of her head as he walked away from _Providence._

“You’re right.” She faced him. A second chance came his way. “Marinette, I’m sorry. It’s just—and I’m not gaslighting _you_ —my bladder doesn’t like me. It was that, or I peed on your—side note, beautiful—dress. I’m sorry I shoved you, I’m sorry I didn’t apologize correctly then, and I’m sorry for calling you _Heels._ ” Finally, his charm was coming back. He held out his hand, “New start?” 

Her hand reached towards his before stopping. “Thank you, Javis. But!” _Oh no._ He thought. “I kind of like Heels.” She smiled, then shook his hand firmly. She hoped it signified that she took _no shit._ That moment of hand shaking sent sparks through him. This Marinette girl was _something_. She pursed her lips to hold something in.

“What now?” He sighed. 

“As long as I can call you Mister. It’s only fair.” She laughed. It relieved Marinette. She finally came to a start with this guy, and a friendship was blooming. Look, they already had _nicknames._

“Fine, Heels,” he grinned. 

The silence fell once more. They just smiled at each other. He took in her beauty, and she took in his charming friendship. 

“So,” she started, “you’re going to Paris, Mister?” 

He laughed, “Yep. I’ve only been there once when I was little. I used to live there, but I moved when I was five. I decided to revisit it; see if my mom moved back.” 

She nodded. “So you’re new? But not?” 

“ _Precisely_ , Heels,” Javis replied. Marinette felt a big shove coming from her handbag. Tikki was smiling the entire time of their playful bickering. She noticed he was much like Marinette, so much so that she felt like he might be eligible for something more. Tikki was giddy-ing, squealing internally to their name-calling. _Can’t she see that he’s flirting?!_

Marinette lit up. She observed that he was much like her. The same bladder, same clumsiness—thus far—and even the same vocabulary. _Precisely,_ she replied mentally.

“Well then, I might see you around.” 

“Maybe I will,” he beamed.

—————

Marinette woke up. The plane lights dimmed. She checked the built-in tablet to see how many hours it had been. The plane logo was halfway on the line from LA to Paris, meaning it’d probably been six hours. Next to her, Javis slept with his seat reclined. She grinned; he looked so peaceful. 

She got up slowly and made her way to the bathroom where she took off her makeup and changed. Tikki was still in her bag, so when something shot up from it, it startled Marinette.

“Tikki!” She yelped.

“Sorry. Marinette! You’re killing it!” Tikki danced.

“What do you mean? Taking off my makeup?” 

“No! You are a true _woman!_ Grandma Gina would be proud, hehe!” She continued to shake her bottom.

“Huh?” She was dumbfounded.

“Grandma said, ‘please the eyes of the many.’, and you did just that! Woohoo!”

“I… still don’t get it?”

“Javis! The guy next to you! I could just feel the _magic_!” Tikki flew around her mystically.

“I thought you said you didn’t use _magic._ Plus, _he’s just a friend._ ” 

Tikki stopped flying. Her face dropped. “Are you kidding! You know you sound a lot like _Adrien_ when he tells people that.”

“Tikki, I don’t,” she did, “care what he says anymore. _I’m a woman_ ,” she sighed.

“Well, don’t you think you’re gonna hurt Javis if you say that?” Tikki raised her brow. 

“Nope! Because he _is_ a friend. Plus, we like, just met. You’re overthinking this, Tikki.” Marinette rinsed her face.

“Marinette. I’m magical, not overthinking. I can sense how much he likes you! It’s boomin’!” 

Marinette dried her face, “Boomin’? Funny, Tikki. He _is_ charming and handsome. And his black hair—god, that hair—is nice. And his eyes, can’t disagree with you on that—”

“See! He is perfect for you! He’s just like you!” Tikki waved her arms.

“Tikki, may I remind you that we _just_ met, again? No way in Hell, or on a _plane,_ would I date a guy I just met! He probably thinks the same of me, just friends!”

“You guys are so alike, though! Doesn’t that mean something!” Tikki swirled romantically.

“Tikki. Two negatives is a positive. That means the outcome is drastic.” 

“Marinette, two _positives_ is a positive. _That_ means the outcome is _great!_ ” 

“Whatever, Tikki. We’ll see.” 

Marinette opened the bathroom door. A woman with horrified eyes stood in front of her.

“Uhm, Miss? Are you okay?” Marinette asked.

“W-was there someone in there with you?” 

“O-ah! Y-yes. Definitely. Absolutely. I was just calling my friend, yep! Now if you’ll excuse me.” Marinette squeezed past the woman, who still stood frozen.

She couldn’t help but chuckle as she slipped back into her seat. Her hair was down, her makeup was off, and she was in her ‘jammies. 

She nestled into her seat to find a comfortable spot. She turned her head to rest on a bump of the seat, which faced Javis. She smiled as she closed her eyes, drifting into her imagination.

That night, _she dreamed she was eating croissants with Javis._

—————

Marinette’s eyes opened to a familiar voice.

“Heels, it’s time to wake up.” 

She lifted her head that was no longer on the cushion, but on- _JAVIS’ SHOULDER? DID I FALL ASLEEP ON HIS SHOULDER?!_ She snapped her head up, rubbing her neck that was in a weird position for a while. She looked into his shirt, where a darker spot lay among the black. Very noticeable. _Is that dr-_

“You drooled on my shoulder, Heels,” he laughed, setting his seat up that was once reclined.

“Oh. My. Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t even realize that-”

“‘No worries! I have more shirts in my luggage, although this one was my favorite,” he giggled.

“I am so sorry! I thought that was the cushion and-”

“So, I guess I’m a good cushion?” He boasted.

“Okay, now you’re being annoying, Mister,” she pointed her finger. He held his hands up in a surrendering way, a smile still planted. “I just might have to take back my apology!”

“You mean, your _obligation?_ ” Javis had the world’s biggest smirk spread across his face. _This guy is even more annoying than Chat, and that’s a first._

“Oh, shush,” they laughed. She got her luggage and ran down the aisle. It was now empty; their bickering bought some time. 

He ran, too. They eventually got to the exit of the gate where her parents watched Javis and Marinette laugh. It became a game of tag, surging through people, little touches to her side. She felt _fourteen_.

“I think she met someone,” Sabine smiled as Marinette left both her suitcases, using them as shields from him. 

“I think so, too,” Tom rubbed Sabine’s shoulder. Despite her being twenty-three, they still treated her like their little girl—and she still acted like it.

Marinette breathed hard after a playful game of tag, or whatever that was. Javis laughed as he tried to catch his breath. She was still in her ‘jammies, after all.

“I won that,” she punched his chest. Over the span of a twelve-hour nonstop flight, they developed a good friendship. Marinette chuckled as he grasped his chest, dramatically ‘Ow’-ing. 

“I lost that,” he smiled at her, and they burst into laughter once again.

“Marinette!” Sabine called, it was time they calmed down.

“Hold on, Mama!” 

Javis nodded, “It’s okay, you go ahead, Heels. I have to blast, my mom’s expecting me.” He flashed her a toothy smile. _Wow, he has perfect teeth._

“Okay, Mister,” Marinette slapped his shoulder friskily. “I’ll see you around?” 

He never stopped smiling. “ _Precisely,_ Heels.” 

He grabbed his luggage and waved goodbye to Marinette, even as he descended the escalator. He would jump and wave, his head popping up as he got lower and lower. It made her laugh.

While Tom and Sabine were talking—about something that looked… secretive—Tikki slipped a glance to Marinette.

“What?” She whispered.

“You two are _good_ friends…” Tikki smiled, then danced in her bag.

“Good _friends,_ precisely,” Marinette winked at the Kwami, who only got more giddy.

“Marinette, let’s go see if Alya is here!” Sabine cheered. Tom had a weird smile behind her.

“Oh, sure!” Marinette’s insides churned. She forgot Alya would be here. 

She ran over to her parents, with both suitcases in hand. Sabine smiled.

“So, looks like you made a new _friend,"_ Sabine nudged her shoulder.

“A _good friend,_ at that,” Tom butted in. Marinette heard him yelp in pain, as if her mom nudged him. (She did.)

Marinette’s stomach stopped churning at the thought of Javis. He was really nice, super charming, and playful. Her mind went back to Tikki and her words, _‘I can sense how much he likes you! It’s boomin’!’_ but she shook it off. He was _just_ a _good friend…_

... a _good friend_ she was now hoping to see around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I stayed up until 2 AM writing this! Sorry, it took so long! This chapter was 8,500+ words, and I'm really proud of it. Sorry, again, for those who thought Adrien and Marinette would meet in this one! I promise that they will in the next one! Comment what you guys want to see in future chapters! (Jealousy, someone gets hurt?, action, etc! That way I can try to incorporate more of those things into this!)
> 
> Link to H's fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561787
> 
> P.S.: Thank you guys so much for 13 kudos, 9 subscribers, and 120 hits—I recently checked it. It really makes me happy to see that you guys are enjoying this! I am trying my absolute best to update as soon as possible and to deliver the best chapters (as I can) to you guys, which is another reason it takes a while. I appreciate the patience and am ultra-happy to see you guys finding entertainment in this. I honestly love you guys. To the core. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter two!
> 
> P.P.S.: Javis, you're warming up to me... anyone else?  
> -C


	3. We Meet Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH. MY. GOD. I wrote almost 10,000 words just for you guys! (9,480!) Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy! I might update every week from now on, two a week if I have time. My fingers are damn tired! But! This chapter was fun to write! We get some awkward Javinette, jealous Adrien, and some sweet/tension for Adrienette! I'm planning on doing more action, too, so if you guys would like that, please let me know!
> 
> I also thank you guys for commenting on my last chapter about Javis, my original character. It makes me happy to know that you guys are actually interested in this and are reading this/waiting for me to update. It gives me something to look forward to! Again, sorry it took so long to write this! Now… prepare for two people to meet after their years apart—as civilians, at least.
> 
> This is the chapter you’ve been waiting for! Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> -C

“Are you ready?” Sabine patted Marinette’s shoulder. They were still at the exit gate, and they’ve been there for ten minutes. Marinette panicked shortly after Javis left, realizing that she still had to face Alya.

Her mind flashed back to the day where Alya told her they’d video call all the time. Despite their hopes, they didn’t. Of course, there was the occasional call and meeting her _as Ladybug,_ but as Marinette? Not that much. She never had the free time to sneak in a call. How could she? She was on a rollercoaster, in the zoo, or swimming. She felt bad about it, but Alya would always assure her with a text.

She sighed, nodding to her mom. _Am I ready?_

“Marinette?” Tom walked over to her, “Don’t worry. She’ll _totally_ be here, haha!” His face flushed when Sabine kicked him.

“What?” Marinette tilted her head. 

“N-nothing, dear! Let’s just go see her!” Sabine and Tom rushed down the escalator. Marinette froze. 

This was it. Now was the time. She gulped, putting her suitcases on the escalator. There were crowds of people—also with signs—who were waiting for their loved ones. It was a big airport, so the many people made it hard to find her best friend.

Marinette exhaled, then descended. 

“You’re gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay,” she mumbled, trying to convince herself.

The escalator dropped her off, and she met with her parents. Alya would’ve been there by now, holding a sign. _Where is she?_

“Is she here?” Marinette gulped as new fears erupted. _Did she remember it was today? She never spoke with me on the phone…_

“Afraid not? Hon’, your dad and I are going to visit your grandpa and say hi. He’ll be asking about Gina!” Sabine chimed in. They seemed to be in a rush. Was something going on? 

“W-what about me?” Marinette tightened the grip on her suitcases. She was still in her pajamas, so she felt awkward. She felt bare.

“You are going to open up shop! Eee! Aren’t you excited?! We’re back in Paris, baby!” Tom shoved the shop’s keys in her hand and dashed with Sabine. Marinette gasped. _Damn._

She sighed, patting her handbag. The Kwami peeked her head up.

“It’s alright, Marinette! I bet she’s here!” Tikki smiled, giving her hope.

“Y’sure?” Her heart was in her throat. _Did they forget about me?_ Tikki didn’t answer, but gave her a reassuring nod. 

Her feet lifted off the ground, in search of her best friend. _Clack… Clack… Clack…_ Her lips formed into a smile when she thought about Heels. She’s Heels. It was nice to have a nickname dedicated to _you._ Bugaboo, or M’Lady—although seemingly nice—weren’t necessarily _her._ Those were _Ladybug’s_ nicknames, not _Marinette’s._ It was a delightful change. _Heels._

Marinette repeated “Excuse me,” several times, although shoving people out of the way didn’t really seem “excused”. 

She searched the floor left and right, forward and back, over and over again. Her feet ached. She tapped every person, double checking the enter/exit door to see if maybe she was just late.

Her eyes landed on the back of an orange-plaid shirt, red hair, and blue jeans. Marinette lit up. Perhaps she was there all along, hidden in the crowd. Her feet fastened, running towards her.

“Alya!” She hugged her from behind, smiling incredibly so. When she didn’t feel any embrace, only tenseness, she let go. “Alya?”

The woman turned around. _This is not Alya…_ “Excuse me?!” The woman yelped, jerking away from her. Turns out the woman _was not_ Alya, but a woman who merely looked like her.

“S-sorry!” Her face flushed red, apologizing sincerely to the woman she hugged abruptly. The embarrassment once felt washed away, and sadness spread. She heaved another heavy sigh and slumped. _Is she not coming? Did she really forget?_

“I’m gonna open up shop,” Tikki frowned at Marinette’s severe lament. Her parents were probably at Grandpas, and since no one was at the shop—it being closed—it meant that she was alone. Spending her first day back to a “wonderful” welcome. She didn’t want to be bratty, or look like a snob with the “Ugh, no one visited me or even hugged me?!” antics, and didn’t want to be selfish. But knowing that your own _best friend_ forgot the biggest day in five years was goddamn hurtful.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. Maybe they’re busy?” Tikki tried to relieve the sad girl, but only made it worse.

“You’re right. They have new lives. Doesn’t that mean they’re always going to be busy? Never gonna have time for each other? I don’t know, maybe it just isn’t common now, with everyone’s new jobs.”

Jobs. She didn’t realize that her response deepened the cut. She didn’t have a job, much less her _own place._ She was still staying with her parents, at age twenty-three. _How embarrassing is that?_

“Don’t worry, Marinette. Once we open up shop, you and I can make some bread! One-on-one! Before your parents come home, of course!” 

Marinette smiled. Although she didn’t have anyone waiting, she still had another best friend. A best friend that has been with her through all of her highs and lows, all of her breakups and first-dates—which were awkward considering she was in America, a place she wasn’t used to—and her double life. What more could she ask for?

“Precisely, Tikki. Let’s go make some bread,” she walked out of the exit, the fresh breeze of Parisian air blowing her thin pajama top. Goosebumps rose along her skin, and she felt like she was breathing in the best air ever. The first breath of Paris—without her suit. It was almost comparable to the Mendenhall Glacier she had visited in Juneau, Alaska. She grinned. 

“A-are you wearing _that_ on your day back?” Tikki asked. She looked down, her pink pajama pants were slightly worn out. _Shit._

“I’ll stop by a bathroom on the way there. I wouldn’t want to walk into my beloved store wearing this!” They giggled. Marinette ran as if it were the first time her legs could work. She felt every pebble on her foot, every gust of wind on her face. The building surrounded her, reminiscent of when she would walk to school. 

She was finally home.

————— 

“This, or this?” Her voice echoed in the public bathroom as she held up two sundresses. One that was a mustard-yellow color with a V-neck, brown buttons, and cute ruffles, and one that was a deep blue that matched her eyes. Both were beautiful; hard to choose. 

“The yellow one!” Tikki laughed while she rubbed her face against it. Her cheeks squished.

“Why that one?” Although she didn’t mind, it was still conflicting.

“It looks good with your eyes! Plus, I like the neckline. Ooh, ooh! It also has a cute waviness to it. It’s a suitable length for your height!” The length being that it reached to her knees, making for extra flow.

Marinette laughed at Tikki’s ‘stylist mode’. She always made the right choices for her.

She folded the blue sundress—she would wear another day—and put it back into her bag. Her fingers ran through the zipper. Marinette smiled when she saw one pair of heels in one pocket of the suitcase. She forgot she had kept them there in case she needed something stylish… and for other reasons… _“Heels.”_

“Wear those!” Tikki flew happily. She nodded and undressed. She was wearing her good underwear and bra set, thinking it would add on to her “luck”. 

Marinette slipped on the dress and put on her heels. She stomped her feet on the floor, wanting them to create that clacking sound. She didn’t know why, but she hoped that a certain someone would hear them from afar, and run to her as if it was her call. A clacking call.

She slipped her hair into a ponytail, leaving strands out to further accentuate her facial structure. She smoothed out her bangs, and her lips were glossy. She took out her phone’s camera to reassure herself that she looked good. 

For the final touch, she curled her lashes, put on a thin layer of mascara, and smacked her lips. 

“Ready for your grand entrance?” Tikki mimicked the previous day.

“It’s not a grand entrance if no one is there to make it grand, Tikki.”

“I can make it grand! I can be your entire audience! Go, Marinette!”

She laughed and exited the restroom. It smelled like toilet paper, so she patted a bit of her vanilla perfume to rid the scent. Marinette strut confidently to the street, catching looks as her heels clacked. 

Her confidence quickly boosted, no matter the worrisome thoughts. Walk to the shop, open shop, then make bread like a sexy bitch. Tikki smirked along with Marinette, as if she could read her thoughts.

The walk wasn’t too bad, although her feet began to ache near the end. She crossed the last street making her way to the front of the Boulangerie Patisserie. She stood in awe, capturing every minute detail on the outside. It looked exactly the same, but she noticed a few little sticky notes with the words, “OPEN UP SOON!!!!!” on it. She smiled. Had people really missed it this much? 

The lights were off inside. Marinette fished for the key inside her suitcase—which she had put there beforehand to not lose it. 

“Aha!” The keys jangled, her shaky hands not helping her insert it into the door. “Ready, Tikki?!”

“Ready!”

She opened the door, “Let’s go make some bread!-”

“SURPRISE!” The light flashed on, sprinkles of confetti and loud pops erupted in the patisserie. She gasped, scared for a moment. Her eyes immediately recognized the faces she once saw five years ago. 

Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and more of her old friends. The suitcases fell out of her grip, her mouth gaped open.

“You. Did. Not. Ju-” before she could finish her sentence, Alya ran to her, squeezing her tight. Her arms wrapped around her best friend’s back, resting her head in the crook of her neck. She smelled the same. But she was older, alright. Everyone was. Alya had the same hair, except that it was straight, a fresh sight to see.

“Alya! You fucking scared me!” Alya parted from her arms, her glasses crooked.

“Marinette fuckin’ Dupain-Cheng, I missed you so fucking much! Come here!” Over her shoulder, a man with glasses and a red cap ran to them, embracing each other in a warm hug. Her heart was racing. She couldn’t believe it. They had been there all along, waiting for her to arrive. How did they know?

They tore away from each other, still smiling ever so widely. In the back, baked goods and pizza lay on the counter, the aroma filling the air. She scanned the many people. In the corner, her parents stood, smirking. So that’s why they left, _the sneaky bastards._

Alya and Nino patted her on the back, a sign for her to be free. There were many people still waiting for a chance to meet the _one and only Marinette._

“M-Marinette?” A familiar voice, soft-spoken yet rough. A clement finger tapped her shoulder. 

She turned around, facing the soft voice in the crowd. _L-_

“Luka!” Marinette lit up. Here he was, her best friend, standing in front of her. They haven’t talked in three years, the cause of an inevitable falling out. Was he really her best friend? After all this time?

“Mari,” he hugged her, although reluctant. Her gaze darted to the woman next to him. 

“Who’s this?” She asked nicely. She had no hint of jealousy in her. No mean bone in her body. Of course he would find someone. It was five years. Despite no jealousy, a minor wince in the heart surprised Marinette. Maybe she’d miss his loving laugh. His loving smile. It was now reserved for the woman he came with. It didn’t upset her. She was actually quite fond of it. 

“This is my _girlfriend_ , Felicity,” Luka’s arm wrapped around her. Felicity had light brown hair, a gracious smile, and a fairly slim figure. Her brown eyes were warm, along with her freckles. She was beautiful. 

“Nice to meet you, Felicity,” Marinette smiled, shaking her hand—less aggressively… _cough cough Javis._

“You are gorgeous, Marinette. Just like Luka said.” 

Marinette warmed at the thought of people talking about her pre-party. It sent jolts of excitement through her. Damn, did she miss them.

She greeted the rest of the crew with warm smiles. Small chit chat about America made them ‘ooo’ and ‘ahh’. It was funny, because that’s exactly how Marinette was, up until three years in. After that, it was the same.

“Hey, Dupain-Cheng.” 

Marinette caught sight of the blonde. _Chloe Bourgeois._

“Chloe? My god, you look, the same!” Chloe laughed, punching her in the shoulder. She still wore the same thing, her hair in a ponytail. Behind her, Sabrina smiled, fixing her glasses. She really didn’t change.

“How was America, Dupain-Cheng? Any cuties?” Marinette laughed. There was one…

“A couple. None you would ever meet, though,” she scoffed playfully. Despite the annoyance factor, Chloe had changed. She wasn’t _as_ mean. As long as she was in her own world.

“Ugh. Utterly ridiculous.” She scoffed, walking away. Her servant followed closely behind as they walked out of the patisserie. _Same old Chloe._

“So, how was America, girl?!” Alya came over with drinks. 

“Y’know, same old same old,” she rolled her eyes jokingly.

“You’re joking, right?! Any cuties? Dates?” 

“You sound like Chloe, you know that, right?” She chuckled, taking a sip of her punch. The background chat filled her ears. It was like music, having her friends converse again.

“I’m serious! Did you have anyone cuffed?” Marinette burst into laughter. _Cuffed?_

“There was this one guy. We dated for a couple of months. Ended when I found out he was cheating!” 

“Cheating?! On my Marinette?! Alright, where’s this guy-”

“Hahaha! Don’t worry, that was when I was a weensy little babe. Should’ve known better.”

Alya fished out some more dates out of Marinette, leaving her empty. She wouldn’t tell her about Javis, not yet. She would take it too far. Plus, it’s not like they’d see each other again. He was probably with his Mother, strolling through-

“Are you guys open?” The sound of a door opening caught everyone’s attention. Marinette stopped her conversation, looking over to the two that came in. _No. Fucking. Way. Fate has something for me, I swear._

“Marinette? Is this the bakery you were talking about?!” Javis let go of the old woman’s hand and walked over to Marinette. He gave her a hug, creating gasps around the room. _Shit._

“Yeah! W-what are you doing here?” Marinette placed her hands on his biceps, an aftermath of their hug. The chats resumed, and dancing began.

Unbeknownst to her, Nino was in the back, taking pictures and filming. It was an exciting day, a day that _his buddy_ was missing. 

In an attempt to save his friend, he decided to call him. 

…

His phone rang. Work and other things filled it with buzzes all night. The constant vibrations shook his head. 

There he lay, on his bed, with his Kwami poking at him.

“Adrien! Answer the phone already! It’s bugging me and my beloved cheese!” Adrien groaned as he looked at his phone. 

“Shit, it’s Nino. Hide.”

He answered the face call and watched as music filled the background. Nino had been texting him all day about Marinette coming. His heart has been in his throat ever since. No way did he want to see her. He wasn’t ready. 

“Duude! Mari’s here!” Adrien sat up straight, flushing red. _Was she really there? What does she look like? Is she-_ “Are you still busy with erm- with your documents?” Nino ushered.

“Y-yeah! Totally!” Behind the counter, Plagg peeked his head out, nodding in disappointment.

“Aw, man!”

“Yeah, it’s too bad. Hold on, Javis wants to take some group pictures!”

“Javis? Who’s-” the line cut out. He had hung up. Adrien dashed out of his bed, pacing back and forth. 

“What, worried? Pshhh! Get over it. If you’re that worried you should’ve just gone.” Plagg grumbled. Why was he worried? 

…

“One, two, three!” Marinette flashed her best smile. After some explaining to Javis, they decided to take some group pictures. Marinette was in the middle, Alya and Javis next to her. Ivan agreed to take the photos, claiming he had good photography skills. 

He really did.

“Marinette? I need to talk to you,” Alya didn’t give her time to answer, pulling her to a secluded area. 

“What! I was having fun. By the way, thank Nino for me! He has awesome beats-”

“You can thank Nino later! WHO. WAS. THAT? Oh, my fuck! He was a total hottie! God, Marinette!” Alya teased. Marinette went red. Fast. 

“H-him? J-Javis? No! We met a couple days ago, so no, we’re not dating! A-and-”

“He’s a meal, girl. God, his biceps! And his pecs, girl! Why don’t you date him already?!”

“You sound like T- I mean you sound like my- I mean-” she took a deep breath, “do you hear yourself?! We met a couple of days ago! It’s nothing, I promise!” Marinette shook Alya’s shoulder, rumbling the contents of her brain.

“Okay, girl. Whatever you sayyyyy…” Alya snickered as she walked back to the primary room, chatting with… _Javis?!_

She rushed over. Marinette exhaled heavily as she made her way over to them. She needed to stop whatever she was going to say. 

“Hey, Javis? So, how do you know my M-”

“Marinette! Hey, Heels,” Javis winked, hugging her _again!_

Alya froze, squealing internally. Marinette stumbled over her words, but smiled at the name. The old woman was next to him now, smiling directly at her. 

“This is my mom, Rosie,” Javis took Marinette’s hand, patting it.

“Oh, is this the Marinette you’ve been talking about? She is gorgeous! Just like you-”

“Uh, Mom, meet Marinette! Marinette, meet my mom!” Marinette laughed as Javis turned pink, shaking as he led her hand to his Mom’s, who took it in gratefully.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Medela,” Marinette greeted, groaning internally to how Alya was just standing there, smirking the life out of her lips.

“Rosie, to you! Javis was telling me about you!” 

“Mom!” Javis mumbled. He was now red, smiling awkwardly at Marinette. She chuckled. _Had he been talking about her to HIS MOM?_

“Oh, really?” Marinette teased. This was hilarious. It was her chance to get some payback.

“Yes! Oh! He said you were beautiful! Like a sunset-”

“Momm!” He groaned again, embarrassed when Marinette grinned pridefully.

“Is that true, Mister?” She punched his shoulder. He was silent, nodding slowly. 

“So, Javis. How do you know Marinette?” Alya butted in. Rosie took it to get some drinks and food, and left the conversation. His redness had died down.

“Well, it’s a long story, you might as well just skip it! Haha…” Marinette widened her eyes at him, hoping he’d catch her drift. Oh, he caught her drift, except now he’d be using it against her.

“C’mon, Heels, let…” he paused.

“... Alya.”

“Let Alya in on this!” He frowned, pleading with his awful puppy eyes. Marinette gave in, and nodded annoyingly.

“Yes! Go on, Javis!” Alya cheered.

Javis smiled. “It started on a sunny day in Providence, a restaurant in LA. I saw her sitting across the room…”

…

His cell rang again. Adrien picked up immediately, holding his phone up to meet his face.

“Hey! Sorry. We took some pictures!” Nino snorted.

“So, is M-Marinette there?” 

“Yes, _M-M-Marinette_ is here!” He mocked his stutter, causing Adrien to flush. “Here, I’ll send you the videos and pictures I took,” he paused, “there. Sent. Go watch them. Call me when you’re done, byeee!” He hung up again.

Adrien sighed, seating himself on his bed. He opened his messages and scrolled through the many photos and videos, starting at the top.

Video one: Marinette smiling as they surprised her. _God, she’s beautiful._ He found himself stroking his screen as if he could touch her face. He watched in awe as she grinned, her ponytail swinging side to side. She was wearing a dress, a yellow one. It had a steep neckline that showed the woman she became. He gulped, _keep your eyes up._

Video two: Marinette hugging Alya. The video comprised them hugging, laughing, and talking. It was great to see her so happy. 

Photo one: group photo. Marinette was in the middle, flashing a toothy smile. His eyes trailed to her arms, which wrapped around Alya and… a man? He gulped again. Her head was leaning towards his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist. _What?_

Video three: a panoramic view of the party. Adrien could hear Nino laughing in the back. He panned across the room; something caught Adrien’s eye. He paused the video and skipped back. A man had walked in. He was tall, lean, and had brown or black hair. He walked over to Marinette, then proceeded to hug her. He played it back again, watching her smile as they hugged. _And again._ His hands brought her into his embrace. _And again._

Adrien swallowed hard. Plagg came up behind him after noticing his frown.

“What do we have here-oh! Well, it seems like your lover has found another lover!” Plagg retorted.

“She’s not my l-lover. Who do you think that is?” Adrien played the video back.

“No idea. But if you’re so worried, you should've gone. Maybe then it’d be you hugging her. But who cares, right? Because you’re still somewhat caught up on Ladybug, haha! Maybe you’d be dancing with her like I’m doing to my Camembert!” Plagg flew away and headed over to his cheese.

Adrien’s heart caught in his throat. His shaky hands exited the app, and called Nino. 

He answered instantly, “Dude! I really wish you came. Everyone’s dancing now!” Nino flipped his camera. Adrien froze. 

Marinette was dancing with the man. It wasn’t a slow dance—fortunately—but it _was_ a dance. They were laughing, clapping hands, and swaying quickly to the beat. Adrien scowled inside. 

“It’s awesome, dude! You can still come, you know!” Nino offered.

Adrien shook his head vigorously, disregarding the other half of him that demanded he stormed into that party.

“I-I’m good.” He wasn’t good; _he wasn’t there._ Maybe he could call her through the phone instead? _Would she be willing?_ “H-hey, Nino?”

“Yes?” Nino turned the camera to face him.

“Do you think you can put Marinette on the phone? That way I can tell her through here?” He stood back up and paced once more.

“S-sorry, dude,” the background told it all, “they’re dancing now.” Adrien stopped. He heard a slow melody playing in the back.

“I thought you said they were dancing already? Can you put her on the phone? Just for a second?” He got desperate. _Why don’t you just go over there right now? No one’s stopping you? You could dance with her right now._ His thoughts raced.

“Nah, man. They’re _dancing_ now. Look,” he flipped his camera. Adrien’s heart stopped when he saw her head on his chest. They were dancing, alright. _Slow dancing._ The man’s arms were around her waist, swaying their bodies. In the back, Alya stood, mouth gaped open. His heart started again, racing one thousand miles an hour. 

“W-who’s that?” Adrien managed to get out.

“Oh, just one of Mari’s friends. Said he met her in America.” Adrien nodded. 

Just one of Marinette’s friends. That’s right. 

_Friends._

…

“You’re good at this, Heels,” Javis tightened his grip around her waist. She had felt nothing like this since… _Adrien?! Where is he? Did he not care to show up? Does he not like me? Is he-_ “Heels?” 

Marinette looked up from his chest, pushing away her thoughts. “Thank you, Mister. I’ve had some practice.” 

Alya was in the corner, squealing her ass off. It made Marinette giggle, yet half of her wanted to let go of Javis, to not take the assumptions far. Luka was dancing with Felicity, keeping his eyes on his woman. _He really did move on._

Marinette smiled at the thought of it, then decided to tease the Mister. 

“So, it seems you’ve been talking about me, huh?” She smirked. He widened his dilated eyes, then laughed awkwardly. Damn his redness.

“You caught me. But- _totally_ not like th-that! I mean, you are beau- I mean you’re awesome, but not like that,” he stuttered. 

“So, I’m not awesome?” She knew what he meant, but she enjoyed reciprocating the tease.

“N-no! I mean yes, you’re awesome! I meant that I don’t like you like that… _yet_. We’ll see.”

Javis surprised himself with how bold he was. He had just confessed that there was a chance he’d like her, didn’t he? The red faded, replaced by pride. 

“Oh, so I’m that gorgeous, huh?” Marinette smiled, slowly parting her body from his. A twinge of regret strung into her brain. She could feel Alya’s eyes on her. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette stretched her arm out, about to walk away when he asked. 

“Making sure you don’t get to that _‘yet’_ stage,” she tore her hand away from hers, then walked away. She left him on the dance floor to capture his thoughts. _What?..._

Marinette fast-walked to the bathroom, panting. She couldn’t believe what she just said. Her thoughts were racing. 

She slammed the door, then patted her handbag. She was leaning against the cold metal, heaving sighs and closing her eyes. 

“Marinette!”

“I know, Tikki, I heard it too. I said it, for God’s sake,” she continued to pant. She got scared. Too scared. Things were moving too fast for her liking. Was it even a thing? She didn’t know, but what she did know was that she didn’t want it happening.

“No! Marinette, what did you say? The music was too loud!” Tikki exclaimed, clutching her ears to mimic what she had been doing for the past minutes.

“I-” she exhaled, “I just left him there! Ack! Tikki!”

“What did _he_ say? Details, Marinette! Details!” 

“Look. We were dancing to the slow song, everything was great. Just a couple of friends teasing-”

“-flirting, you mean? Marinette! You’ve been flirting this past hour!”

“I have? N-Tikki! Ugh! Anyway. We were dancing, _teasing,_ and having fun! Then h-he called me awesome, then said he didn’t like me? Well, he said he likes me, but not like _that_.”

“So… what’s all the fuss then? I mean, it’s more disappointing that he doesn’t’ like you like _that-_ ”

“-yet. He said _yet._ Tikki, he said yet!”

“Wait! So he’s slowly liking you? _More than a friend?!_ ”

“Yes! I think?” Marinette facepalmed.

“What’s so bad about that?”

“Tikki! May I remind you for the thousandth time that we met a couple days ago? A normal person doesn’t fall in love with someone in a day!”

“Didn’t you do that with Adri-”

“-shush! I was fourteen, then! I’m twenty-three now, Tikki. _That’s_ the difference. He’s grown, too! He can’t go around liking people when they’ve _just met!_ ” Marinette was annoyed now. Annoyed at his feelings, at hers, at everything.

“But. What about love at first sight? Luka told you he liked you the first day you guys met, what’s so different? Plus, Javis said yet. Meaning, he doesn’t like you like that YET. So on a technicality, he doesn’t love you. He just thinks of you as a friend!” Tikki exclaimed, trying to cheer her up. 

“Ugh! I hate when you’re right about this stuff,” she slid down the door, hugging her knees. 

“Then why are you scared?” Tikki’s comfort mode activated.

“I don’t know.” 

She did know. She didn’t want to get hurt. Not after she realized Adrien didn’t bother to show up. She didn’t want to fall in love with anyone, not right now. She had to set her life, first. Get a job, buy a house, a car, and get settled. That, and her job as Ladybug. She was far too busy. 

“It’s okay, Marinette. Who could blame him? Even Grandma Gina called it!” Tikki advised, making Marinette chuckle. 

“You’re right. I’m a woman. It’s time to act like one! No more running! More facing!”

Marinette stood up confidently and motioned for Tikki to slip into her bag. She took a breath before opening the door, inviting loud music and chatter into her ears.

It was time to act like a woman.

…

“When are you gonna quit that!” Plagg groaned. Adrien had been clicking his tongue for two hours now. After Nino ended the call, he never bothered to pick up afterwards. Adrien assumed it was because he was partying. 

“When you stop eating cheese,” he jeered. Plagg whined, then shut himself in one of Adrien’s cabinets. 

He’d been watching the videos and looking at the photos for over hours now, after Nino failed to pick up his newer calls. He couldn’t get over the fact that she was dancing with him. The green of envy coursed through his veins, brainwashing him. It wasn’t his place to judge who she danced with. He hadn’t seen her for five years…

… which brought him to the thought that he never called or text her within that time-span, either. It was his fault, completely. After the _incident,_ he felt no need to talk to her. What would he say? That he loved her? The first time round, he found no reason to, because he wanted to tell her in person, not over a screen to which she could just hang up. But over time, he fell out. Admittedly, he fretted when he heard she was coming, but totally not because he loved her. Of course, after five years without contact, you’d stop liking a girl you once did. It was natural, a part of growing up. But to feel such anger when seeing her with someone? It made little sense. It scrambled his feelings.

Adrien sighed, then exited the photo. He shut off his phone, tossing it to his couch. His tongue-clicking stopped. 

“Plagg, do you think the party’s over?” 

“Uh, yeah!” Plagg snorted. It was 12:30 AM. The party started at around 5:00 PM, and Nino stopped calling at around 10. There was no way the party would last seven hours, not with people’s schedules now. 

Adrien pondered, then shot up. “I’m gonna head out.”

Plagg zoomed out of the cabinet, mouth gaping open at Adrien.

“Are you kidding?! It’s too early in the morning for that,” Plagg whined.

“I don’t care. Plus, I’m bored,” he said as he put his black hoodie on. It wasn’t terribly cold, but it was still sweater weather. “Comin’, or not?” He held the neck of his hoodie open. Plagg groaned, then flew into the hole he made, resting inside.

“You owe me cheese for this,” he growled. Adrien smiled, then left his house, heading for the street.

“Noted.”

…

“That was an amazing party!” Tikki said, flying around her room. She was at it for about an hour, even after the party ended. Marinette laughed. _I shouldn’t have given her that many macarons._

“I know! I still can’t believe it. I thought everyone forgot about me!” Marinette plopped onto her bed. She changed into her “comfy clothes”: black short-shorts and a loose white shirt. She ran out of her cute pj’s, the pile of laundry in her closet speaking for her. 

“I’m proud of you, Marinette,” Tikki laid down next to her.

“For what?”

“For everything. You did great out there,” Tikki smiled. She assumed she was referring to Javis and the whole situation…

_“Javis!” Marinette jogged over to him, her heels muffled by the music. It stunned him to see her so active._

_“Marinette, did I do anything?” He looked worried, twiddling with his fingers. His wavy-black hair bounced slightly when he tiptoed up and down. He looked like a cute kid._

_“No! Nothing. You did nothing wrong. I just really had to go pee, is all! Y’know the bladder,” to this he chuckles, easing the painful awkwardness._

_“So about what I said earlier_ —”  
_“It’s alright. I know what you said. Doesn’t mean it’ll change anything; you’re a great friend.” She placed her hand on his to stop his twiddling. She really meant it; he was a great friend. And she was hoping to get to know him more._

_“Thanks. Sorry if I made things awkward. You’re just- your’re really nice. And I’m sorry if I came too hard on you, I tend to do that a lot..” He looked into her forgiving eyes._

_“No worries. That was a good apology, Mister,” she laughed, causing him to grin. The weight lifted off of his shoulders._

_“Thanks, Marinette. Great party, by the way.”_

_She punched his arm, “Precisely. Dance?” Marinette held out her hand. It was, yet again, another second chance._

_“Of course, Heels.”_

“You ready for bed, Tikki? It’s pretty late,” Marinette patted the pillow that Tikki slept on. Tikki beamed, laying down despite her energy. “Try to get some rest, okay? I’m gonna go visit a place.”

“What place?” Tikki asked while Marinette slid her red hoodie on. She had her hair down to accommodate for the hours of it being up. She reached into her closet to get some socks, then put them on. She didn’t care if she was wearing shorts in the cold, because she had got used to it in Alaska. Rainy nights in Juneau, walking down to see the spruce trees wither. Her body adapted to different climates, so the cold no longer bothered her.

"Café de Flore, of course! They’re open until one-thirty, and it’s about… twelve? I have some time.” 

“Are you okay with going by yourself?” Tikki snuggled into the pillow, its squishy foam made her fatigued.

“Sure, are you okay here?” 

“Sure…” Tikki’s eyes drooped. The poor Kwami had been partying in her bag, dancing until her magic ran out. 

“Haha, bye, Tikki,” Marinette whispered, planning the tiniest of kisses on the Kwami’s cheek.

She closed the trapdoor, making her way slowly down the stairs; she couldn’t risk her parent’s waking up, especially after a long day. She slid her feet into her white sneakers, tied the laces, and cracked the door open. 

Marinette inhaled the air, stepping out slowly to reduce the amount of sound. The sounds of cars passing made her nostalgic. _Oh, how she missed Paris._ The headlights of cars lit up the street, and the streetlights created a warm setting, elaborating on the nostalgia.

Her feet skipped down the street, taking in everything. The smell of the air, the stars that lit in the night sky, the Eiffel Tower that you could see from the street. It was euphoric to be back home, strolling casually in the breeze. 

She came to a point where she stopped skipping and walked instead to conserve her energy—although she wouldn’t need it later with the coffee she planned to get. She walked at a steady pace, looking forward to reaching her destination. Café de Flore. It was her go-to café, one she’d visit when she was sad, thinking, happy, on a date, or with a friend. For her first day back in Paris—second, technically, considering the time—she’d end it with a sip of coffee at her favorite place. 

She crossed the street, hands in her pockets. The café was usually busy during the day, but at midnight, you’d only come across a handful of people. Today was one of those days. 

Marinette smiled to herself when she thought about how lucky she was to have no Akuma’s on her day back. _I guess the party helped._

She entered the café, seating herself. The inside of the café was big, with red seats and brown furniture. Many of the seats consisted of one big one, stretching two small-tables long, and was double sided. She sat in one of the “booth” seats, the big red one that faced the three small ones, it’s comfortable padding sinking her. There were about ten people in the café, scattered among the many seats. 

She sat by herself, swinging her feet under the small table, rubbing her hands along her thighs to gain some heat. 

There were a couple of waitresses going around the room, serving the many that ordered. She had yet to order, and felt weird about only asking for a coffee, and nothing more. But hey, it’s a café for a reason.

She continued to swing her feet, waiting. A waitress came from the front of the room, making her way over. Marinette lit up, but languished quickly when she passed her, serving the person sitting behind her instead. Because of the double-sided theme, you could hear whatever they had to say, being only a couple of inches apart.

“Can I have a-uh, an Ice Cold Coffee, please,” the person behind her said. Marinette hid her giggle. It was fun to eavesdrop on pointless things like something a person is ordering.

“Of, course, Sir. Anything else?” The waitress asked. Although Marinette couldn’t see, she could imagine everything going on behind her.

“No, thank you.” 

“Alright, you’re Ice Cold Coffee will be here, soon.”

“Thank you,” the person said. He had a deep voice, but it was kind and gentle. The waitress made her way over to the counter, disappearing from view. Despite not being obliged to say anything, Marinette felt weird. There was a stranger right behind her, silent and idle. She had an urge to turn around, to greet him. _No, that’s weird._

The waitress eventually came back with the man’s Ice Cold Coffee. Marinette could hear the woman set it down, and she could hear him say thank you. She giggled. A little too loudly. 

“What would you like, Miss?” The waitress asked her. She finally made it to her table. 

“I’ll have an Ice Cold Coffee, _as well,_ ” she said. Marinette tensed for the slightest moment. “I mean, I’ll just have an Ice Cold Coffee, please. Thanks,” the waitress nodded. She walked off to the counter once again, leaving a two-minute interval for Marinette to stress. 

_As well? As well?! Damn ears._ She argued with herself in her head, angry at the fact that she said “as well”. It wasn’t a date, but the volume in which she said it was loud enough for the person behind her to hear…

… 

He froze.

_Did I just?- No. It can’t be._

He placed down his coffee, eyes wide and ready. He didn’t want to believe what he just heard. Not now, not in a million years. Not at 1:00 AM. 

He turned slowly, the leather of the seat creaking as a cause. His eyes widened even more. He watched as the girl’s hand ran through her hair. He was so close to her, his eyes only a couple of inches away from it. 

She had dark hair. Almost _blue._ He gulped… was it?-

“Marinette?” 

Her hand froze. It dropped from her hair. 

She didn’t answer for a moment. It felt like the longest moment in his life.

She turned around slowly. “Wha—”

She tensed up as her eyes met his. He watched her bluebell eyes dilate, and he swore his were dilating, too. Was this real? Was he dreaming? _Someone pinch me._

“A-Adrien?” She finally spoke, but it sounded like a whisper. Her soft voice sent thunder into his heart, causing it to beat strenuously. 

They stayed like that, staring into each other’s eyes. He noticed her glossy lips; her curled lashes; her bangs—those perfect bangs—and her small nose. If he dared to stare any longer into her deep eyes, he might fall inside. 

“Here’s that coffee,” Marinette quickly straightened, thanking the waitress. Adrien stayed there, staring at her hair as it bounced. 

The waitress left, leaving the two alone. He swallowed. _Say something, damnit! Say some-_

“Want to sit with me?” He snapped to attention, realizing that she was facing him again. He nodded frantically—God, that’s embarrassing—and brought his coffee over to the small table. He sat across from her, taking in how amazing she looked, even though it was early. It took him back to highschool, when she asked him about date locations. He never got information as to whether she and Luka were dating or not, but it didn’t matter now. What mattered was that here she was, asking him to sit, regardless of if he came to the party.

“H-hey,” he smiled, “been a while.”

Marinette shuffled in her seat, taking a sip of her coffee. She looked great, her hair down, and her in a red hoodie. _Very cu-_

“Yep, it’s been a while,” she replied, nodding. “Five years.” 

“Yep.” He felt Plagg laugh in his hoodie, making him flush red. _Yep?! Is that all you have to say?!_

“So, how are you? You working?” She was the one carrying the conversation. He didn’t like it.

“Yeah! I actually have my own brand now—separated from my dad. He’s still huge in the fashion industry, but he thought it’d be good for me to branch out. It’s called AGRESTE,” he panned his hand in the air, imagining his brand name. She raised her brow, not smiling, just curious. Adrien coughed, feeling tension in their conversation. “Anyway, yeah. I’ve been super busy, so I had a day off. Very relaxing! I wish I had-”

“Is that why you didn’t come to my ‘welcome home’ party? You were relaxing?” 

Adrien froze. _Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit._ _Walked myself right into that one._ He noticed her passiveness and winced internally. In an attempt to impress her, he revealed what he wished he didn’t.

…

Marinette scowled. _Did he become a dick over the past five years, or?..._

“Hello?” She waved her hands across his face, regaining his attention. It was annoying as hell. Seeing his green eyes sparked something in her, his blonde hair doing just the same. But now? Hell, no. “I mean, it’s not like you had to come, but seeing you’ve had a day off,” she bleated, “it would’ve been a sympathetic gesture for a friend.”

Adrien didn’t speak. Instead, he took in her words and endured the pain. When she took another sip, he opened his mouth.

“I didn’t-I mean-I… sigh. I did have a day off, and I knew it was today,” Adrien mumbled, hanging his head low. 

The past Marinette would assure him it was okay, make sure he was fine. But the new Marinette? 

No.

She was a woman, now. And confident, powerful women stand up for themselves. As for Adrien? _A mere fly in her garden of flowers._

“Oh.” The silence lasted for a long time, making Adrien uneasy. Marinette knew what she’d do. She’d do what she became best at during her time in America—that she learned from past exes… be passive. She acquired the knowledge the hard way, but it helped her form a shield from hurt. 

“So, uh, do you still live at the Boulangerie?” 

“Mhm.” 

He winced. _It’s working._

 _No, Marinette! You’re only hurting him._ Tikki’s voice popped into her head. She shook it off. _Tikki, it was more ignorant for him to know it was the day, but not come. Plus, he didn’t apologize._ She argued back.

“A-are you planning on working?”

“Mhm.”

“Going back to school?”

“Mhm.”

“Th-that’s cool!”

“Mhm.”

Adrien frowned.

…

He winced at every passive aggressive ‘mhm’ that came his way. He couldn’t blame her; he revealed a hurting piece of information. Knowing about _what she had said five years ago,_ of course she’d be mad that he didn’t come… knowingly. He slumped, thinking of what to say.

 _Ask her about America._ Plagg came into his head, although it was just his subconscious.

“So, was America fun?”

“Mhm.” She replied with a monotone voice. _Damn, she toughened._

She finished her coffee, then checked the time on her phone, before putting it back into her hoodie.

“I have to go, it’s getting late,” she blurted. A response other than ‘mhm’, but still not a good one. 

“Yeah, I’d hate to keep you long, n-not that I’m keeping you.”

“Hahaha, it’s alright,” _a laugh! YES!_

“Goodnight, Marinette!” 

She was walking away, but turned with a smile. “Night.”

He smiled inside, happy to see her warming up.

…

She walked out of the café; her smile disappearing. 

“Damn,” she muttered to herself, then proceeded to walk home.

—————

_BLEEP BLEEP. BLEEP BLEEP. BLEEP BLEEP._

“Ugh!” 

Adrien smacked his alarm clock set for 6:30 AM and got up. He stretched, satisfied groans escaping his mouth. 

“C’mon! Why do you have to wake up so early!” Plagg groused, immediately making his way to the cheese cabinet Adrien set up.

Adrien’s room was enormous, along with his house. Despite its size, it was only him—and Plagg. Pictures of him were framed all over. His modeling shots, his perfume, his _everything._ It annoyed him, but his dad liked them.

“I’m getting roses for Marinette,” he said abruptly, putting on joggers and a clean shirt.

“Why? The girl _hates_ you,” Plagg snorted. Adrien died inside. _Hate? Does she?_ _  
_ “Well, she won’t after this,” Adrien hoped, combing his hair back.

Adrien ran out of his house, leaving Plagg to company himself. He didn’t mind, as long as cheese was present.

He got into his car and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

_“I loved you! Adrien, I loved you ever since I met you. A-and I tried to get over you these past few weeks, but I-I don’t think I ever will. I love you, Adrien—”_

“Ah! Stop!” He smacked his head as if it would rid of the thought. He slumped into the driver’s seat, pouting. 

“Marinette. Please forgive me, I didn’t mean it,” he stated to nothing. Maybe it was good practice. 

“Marinette. Plea-ah forget this,” he complained, starting his car. 

He drove to a nearby flower shop and entered. It smelled of flowers and plants—obviously. It was small but cozy, with many assortments from flowers and plants that hung from the ceiling, to little bush-like things that were in pots. The sign above the counter read: PAISLEY’S PLANTS.

“Nice alliteration,” he grinned, walking up to the counter. There stood an old woman with the name tag Paisley. 

“Thank you,” she gave him a warm smile. One that reminded him of his mothers. It melted his heart.

“I take it you’re an expert of symbolism, right? You know, flowers and their meanings?” Adrien bubbled.

“Correct, young man. Now, what are you feeling?” Paisley asked kindly. She resembled a fortune teller, the way she talked.

“Love? Passion? Something like that.” 

His own words were shocking to hear. From the day he left, he waited. 

And waited. 

Waited to tell her that he loved her, too. 

And now, after seeing her, he was uncertain. He wanted to feel that spark that once lit between them. He _craved_ that spark. So when he met her again at the cafe and it had disappeared, he felt empty. Maybe giving her flowers would make it spark again.

“Hmm. I have just the right thing,” she said, then left to get something from the back.

She returned with a bouquet of flowers. They were roses. Red and lavender-colored roses filled the bouquet, and a white ribbon tied it together neatly. It was in a clear vase filled with water.

“So, what do these mean?” He smelled them, the aroma of fresh petals filled his nose. These were perfect.

“It means _exactly what you’re feeling_ , young man.” 

“Huh,” he cocked his head to the side curiously. “How much?” He set the flowers down to take out his wallet, but Paisley stopped him.

“On the house, young man. I can sense extreme feelings within you, and that is all I ask for. You’re a bright one,” she gleamed, waving him off.

“R-really?” 

“Yes. Now go before I change my mind,” she chuckled.

“Thanks, Paisley. You’re awesome!” He flashed a toothy smile to her, then felt the store.

He got into his car, and set the flowers on the passenger's seat, putting the seat belt around it to insure its safety.

He strapped on his seatbelt, then took a deep breath. 

_Boulangerie Patisserie, here I come._

…

“Doo doo doo doo do! Oooh, yeah! Do doo doo doo dooo! Ooh yeah!” Marinette danced around the bakery, mopping the floor. “Bomp bomp bomp, splat!” 

Tikki laughed in the back as Marinette entertained herself. She was now working, mopping the floor before she opened the store. _The Boulangerie Patisserie is back in business, baby!_

“Bomp bomp doo doo dooo do dooo! Doo-”

“Hey, Marinette-”

“AHH!” She jumped at the voice behind her, slipping from the wet floor, and landing on her back. “Ouch!” She rubbed her back, then got up. “Sorry, I’m super clumsy. Also, we’re closed! Sorry about… Adrien?” Marinette raised her brow, rubbing her back.

“H-hi! Sorry for stopping by. I just wanted to give you these,” he took his hands from his back, and revealed a bouquet of red and lavender roses. She flushed. _Stop it, don’t turn red!_

“F-for me?” _Oh, no. Marinette, you’re not fourteen!_

“Yep! They’re red and lavender. I got them at the shop-”

“-they’re beautiful,” she exclaimed, dropping her broom. It created a loud clash when it hit the ground, although none of them minded.

Marinette approached the flowers, but halted. “Wait, why?” She asked.

“Well,” he shuffled his feet nervously, turning red like the roses. “I just wanted to apologize. For yesterday.”

Marinette stood, frozen. _With roses?_

Butterflies emerged from within her stomach, roaring loudly in spite of the silence between them. They just stood there, looking into each other's eyes again. His messy blonde hair looked so _hot_ with his white tee. She traced his shirt to his arms, noticing how strong he’s gotten. She couldn’t tell yesterday from his hoodie, so this was new. _God, that’s hot-iiii mean not! Not hot! Composure, Marinette!_

“Go on,” she said, hiding her smile. Despite how salty she could get, she was also forgiving. 

“I wanted to apologize for not coming to the party yesterday. I had a day off. I-in fact, I had arranged that day off months before you even came! God, I was excited. It’s the truth. I arranged to go, moved some things around and stuff, but I chickened out,” he sighed, “I know, ‘Adrien chickening out? No way!’ But it’s true.”

“Wh-”

He cut her off, “I got scared. I thought I was ready, but I wasn’t.”

“W-why were you scared?” She lifted her arm to rub his hand that was holding the vase. He tensed up from the contact, so she backed off.

“It’s silly,” he chuckled.

“It’s okay, Adrien.”

He exhaled, “Well. I don’t know if you remember… but I still think about what you said a while back. I got so scared to talk to you yesterday because of it, a-and so that’s why I didn’t go. And then when I saw you at the cafe, I blurted it out. So, of course, you’d be mad. I just want to say sorry. Here are some roses,” he placed the vase in her hands.

She was stuck in place, her eyes wide. _H-he remembers? HE REMEMBERS?!_

“Do you remember that day? It was a while back but, I still think of it,” he twiddled his feet once more.

“N-no. I don’t remember, sorry,” she lied, hoping to conceal the excitement.

“Yeah, I figured. But, I wanted to apologize regardless,” he smiled at her the warmest smile he could conjure. The butterflies flew faster and faster, until they were in her throat, scrambling her words like the fourteen-year-old her.

“Th-they’re shreat! I-I mean grape! I'm-great! I mean, they’re great!” She placed the vase on the counter, then turned back to him. “A-and you’re forgiven! We’re all good!”

“Well then, do you think we could hang out sometime? That way we can catch up? Maybe it would make up for the party?” He offered. 

“O-of course! Yes!” 

“Great. I’ll text you about the details then. It’ll be a date,” he winked. She squealed, turning red hot. He walked over to the door, but stopped to say one more thing. “By the way, I don’t know what the roses mean, but the lady said it was what I was feeling, so I assume they’re good thoughts towards you. I always feel good things towards you, anyway, so I hope she got it right. I hope you like them,” he smiled, then strolled out the door. She watched as he walked to his car and drove away.

“Th-thanks for the p-poses. I mean the r-roses,” she smiled, but he was long gone.

…

  
  


He smiled the whole time he drove back to his house. How she slipped, how cute it was. How red she got. It was amazing.

When he got back to his house, he plopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling lustfully. He closed his eyes, thinking of her.

“Eugh! Why is Loveboy all lovey?” Plagg groaned.

“I. Got. A. Date. With. Marinette!” He squealed, jumping from his bed and dancing around the room. Plagg moaned annoyingly, taking a bite of his cheese.

“Quit acting like a girl! And how do you even know it’s a date?” He testified.

“Uh, well! She didn’t deny it! And she said yes! I’m pretty sure that qualifies,” he rejoiced, jumping up and down on his bed.

“You’re acting like how you acted with _Ladybug_ ,” Plagg retorted. He stopped jumping and laid down on his bed.

“I don’t know, Plagg. I’m still confused, myself. All I know is that I felt it, Plagg.” Plagg flew from across the room, laying next to him. 

“Felt what?”

Adrien beamed, “That spark.”

…

“Ahhh! Tikki! Did you see that?!” Marinette ran around her room, jumping and letting out the squeals she bottled up.

“I’m so happy for you, Marinette!” Tikki flew.

“He gave me roses, Tikki, roses!” Marinette ran to her desk chair, and smiled.

“What do they mean? Do they mean love? Hope?” Tikki cheered.

“That’s a good question. Here, let’s see!” Marinette entered the password to her computer, and opened Google. “What… do… rose... colors,” she typed, paraphrasing her words, “rep...re...sent?” She clicked enter. Different websites popped up, but she opted for the first one. “C’mere, Tikki!” Tikki flew beside her to read the article.

“What does it say?”

“It says here that… red roses also stand for passion, true love, romance, and desire. The red rose is a classic ‘I Love You’ rose, making it a popular choice for Valentine’s Day! Blah blah blah… it also says here that they represent bliss as well as true respect and appreciation toward one another! And… it says that if you want to tell someone you love them, a red rose is the way to go!” Marinette squealed loudly in her seat.

“What about the lavender ones?”

“Hmm… it says here that ‘Their symbolism is often tied to enchantment, wonder, splendor, and mystery and love at first sight or enchantment at first sight.’ And… that if you have a secret crush or if someone has caught your attention and grabbed your heart, this may be the perfect rose to send them!” Marinette stiffened in her seat. She turned red and felt like she could faint. 

“My goodness, Marinette! He must really love you!”

“L-love me?” Marinette whimpered. “He said he didn’t know what they meant, though! A-and-”

“-and! He said that the lady gave it to him because it was what he was _feeling!_ Towards _you,_ Marinette! And he said he always feels good things about you! Isn’t that lovely!” Marinette stayed there, mouth open. She was clouded with love, but the fact that it came crashing so fast scared her. Was she really gonna fall in love with him just like that? Right after she came back?

“And! He said he remembered what you told him years ago, and that he thinks of it all the time! Marinette! He’s hung up on you!”

“M-maybe he’s talking about something else?” Marinette remarked. She didn’t want to go back to that, no matter the roses. It was an embarrassing time for the girl, and that he never texted her, called her, or video-called her meant that he didn’t reciprocate. She shuddered.

“I don’t think so, Marinette! Anddd!” Tikki cheered, “You have a date with him tomorrow!”

“I- WHAT?!”

Marinette gasped. She forgot about it just like that. Being Marinette equals clumsy, and that means you’re usually flustered. 

Marinette stood up, wobbling. She could fall down if she really wanted. She sat down on her bed, gulping away her nausea. 

“I-I have a _date?_ Tomorrow? W-with Adrien?” 

Tikki laughed, then mimicked her,

_“Precisely!”_

_—————_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. And thank you, Paisley, for being so intellectual 😎.
> 
> Please comment, kudo, and subscribe if you liked this! I'll update next week! See you guys then!  
> Muah!  
> -C
> 
> EDIT: 
> 
> SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED. I'VE BEEN UBER SUBER BUSY SO I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE 🤚🏼 I can't keep up w/ this twice a week schedule, so I think I'm gonna shift into my own schedule, uploading when I have the time. SO BEAR W/ ME, MIRACULERS, BEAR WITH ME.


End file.
